Rise of the Sword Master Fox
by Negima-Roxas
Summary: Inspired by Hakureisaiga's & HuntersShadow's stories. What if Naruto wasnt a Ninja in the beginning? But a Lord Knight? BadassNaruto, RagnarokGrandChaseXover SasuBashing lessSakuBash in later chaps, Some O/OCs. NaruHarem FemKyu
1. Chapter 1: Calling

Hmm, I've been playing Ragnarok too much, and reading Naruto x Crossovers too much as well, and you know? I wondered, "What if Naruto was not a Ninja at start? But a Lord Knight?"

An inspiration from Rise of the Dragoon/Devil Fox by Hakureisaiga, and HuntersShadow respectively

Notes: Lord Knight Naruto, Powerful Half-God Naruto, Sasu and Saku bashing. OCs. Pairings undecided. Also my favorite… BADASS MURDERER NARUTO! HMHMHM…. AAAHHH HAAHHAHAHAHAHA!

Ahem, that Laharl laugh just failed. Also, expect our beloved Ragnarok monster, the Moonlight Flower, take on double roles as the Kyuubi no Kitsune!

-0-

Rise of the Sword-Master Fox!

-0-

Chapter 1: The Lord Knight arrives!

A young boy, roughly at the age of 5, sat on the ground, helpless as his whisker marked cheeks bled from being cut open by some villagers. "Why are you always after me?" he asked, "I never did anything!"

"Hmph!" a villager scoffed, "You bastard killed my family, and everyone else's! Demon! You shall die!" The villager stepped forward and raised a make-shift club made with a stick and nails and began to beat the boy senseless.

The boy screamed in extreme pain as he took the heavy blows on his scrawny body. Some ninjas came in the scene, only to watch to see the boy hurt with pleasure stricken on their faces.

"_Help me… please… help."_ The boy screamed in his mind.

Just then, a mysterious looking woman, roughly age 16, her long, dirty blonde hair tied to a high ponytail, with some on her sides to cover her sharp, yet short pointy ears, her emerald eyes quickly switched to a group of people, her Crusader's Armor clinking with her step. She managed to get a glimpse that shocked her. A blonde five year old boy being beaten to death. Her eyes narrowed as she furiously stomped to the crowd.

"What, in the world are you doing to the boy?" She yelled, effectively stopping the villagers. A chunnin jumped in front of her, a kunai on his hand.

"None of your concern, gaki!" he shouted, "We're here to kill this demon brat!"

Her eyes shifted to the beat-up kid. She walked forward, and the chunnin before placed his equipped kunai on her neck. She harrumphed. "Would you mind? I'm going to help him." She said bluntly.

"A demon-lover huh?" the chunnin concluded.

"Hah!" the girl laughed as several looks were gained from the villagers that's watching her laugh. "Such fools, I see a demon, true. BUT! The boy is only a container, not the demon itself." She reasoned, confident of her intuition.

"Fool! I don't believe you!" the chunnin replied.

"No. **You're the fool!**" the girl yelled as she elbowed the chuunin, letting go of her supposed death, she drew a long sword as she said, "You pitiful ones are wrong! YOU are the demons, by hurting a frail child!" With insane speeds, she appeared in front of the elbowed chunnin and stabbed him in the guts with her blade. "Feel Odin's wrath." She whispered seductively at the chunnin. "MAGNUM BREAK!" a dome of flame blasted from the girl, burning the chunnin into dust. The villagers gasped at the sight.

"I knew it! No wonder she's helping the demon! She's a demon too!" a random villager said to the others, where said 'demon' girl grinned maliciously.

"I am no demon… I am a servant of God, expelling **REAL DEMONS SUCH AS YOU**!" she yelled as she decapitated the villager's head off.

Just then, the Hokage came into view and yelled, "Stop at once! ANBU! Arrest these villagers! Take them to Ibiki and tell him no holds barred." The ANBU involuntarily shuddered as they followed the man's orders.

"Please forgive me for making you intrude, Anya." Sarutobi said apologetically at the girl, who brought up an orange book, reading and looking at him at the same time.

"It's no problem, sir." Anya shook her head with a smile, she went to the wounded blonde as she closed her book and clasped her hands and spread them to the boy. "_Odin, please cure this helpless one._ **Heal!**" With a flash of green, the wounds from the boy closed, the blood dissipated.

"Did you just… heal Naruto?" Sarutobi asked in wonder, he only knew that Medic-nins are the only ones that can heal, not swordsmen.

"Yes, and like I said, I am a servant of Odin, a Crusader, basically." Anya explained quickly, '_And a Valkyrie actually…'_

"A Crusader…" Sarutobi started, and his eyes widened in realization. "You're from Rune Midgard?"

Anya chuckled, "Yes, and I feel something off about this child." Her smile faded to a serious face. "Is it… The Moonlight Flower?"

Sarutobi blinked, "Moonlight… Flower?"

Anya sighed, "So much for being Hokage… okay, lemme rephrase that. KYUUBI."

-0-

"Ohhh…. Where am I?" Naruto mumbled.

"**Oii, Are you okay?**" A voice asked, in which sounded… feminine.

"What the fuck?" Naruto blurted out in surprise.

"**Hey! Watch your language! You're in front of the Moonlight Flo- err… Kyuubi no Kitsune!**" she roared out.

Naruto slumped down the ground, tears threatening to flow from his eyes. "The…They're right… I… I am a demon…"

"**No, no, no! You are NOT a demon!**" Kyuubi shot back, "**It's my fault anyway…** **If that bastard didn't use that damn genjutsu on me… This… shouldn't have happened.**" She trailed off slowly.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked the Kyuubi. She sighed.

"**Look, kid, someone freaky snake dude used a genjutsu on me that made me think my husband and my kids are enemies, I killed them off by accident, I broke it off, and I saw the Konoha headband, and… you know the rest.**" She explained.

"Oh… I… I see." Naruto said silently. "Umm…"

"**Do you hate me?**" Kyuubi asked.

"No… Actually, I found it in my heart to forgive you." Naruto grinned, "I know that feeling of loss, I can say that we can be friends!"

"**I… I can't believe it…**" She sniffed, as she began to form, turning into a girl who looked 14 years of age, with a golden furred fox hat-helmet, two thick golden fur that hid most of her essential parts, namely her busts and her… lower regions, and the rest are all skin, except for her arms and legs, which were replaced with paws. "**You… want to be friends with me?**"

Naruto nodded in reply.

"**Thank you… oh…**" Kyuubi stared above, seeing a glint of light slowly creeping in the darkness. **"Time for you to wake up.**"

"Umm, how the heck should I get out of here?" Naruto asked, scratching the back of his head.

"**Think or picture of something that makes you happy.**" Kyuubi said with a smile on her face, as she summoned a huge staff with a big, golden bell dangling from one end.

"Well…" Naruto gave an ear splitting smile, "You make me happy…?"

"**Rea**lly?" she giggled, making Naruto blush, she went close to him and kissed him in the cheek. "Thank you."

"Oh… before I go…" his eyes closed as an image of a beautiful mansion appeared behind Kyuubi, and a vast valley with the sun setting.

Kyuubi whistled in amusement, which wasn't like of the most powerful bijuu. "You make an awesome place, Naruto-kun. Do visit?"

Naruto nodded, "Sure!"

"Also, that's Moonie to you!"

-0-

"Ah? I think he's coming to." Anya said to herself with relief. Naruto woke up, only to see the sight of Anya smiling at him.

"Gwaah!" Naruto freaked as he backed off of Anya, "W…Who are you?"

Anya giggled, "Silly, Don't be scared. I am Anya Lacrowe." She introduced herself.

"Did you save me…?" Naruto asked, Anya nodded in reply. "Thank you, Anya-sama." Naruto bowed in respect

"Just Anya. I don't like formalities." Anya replied. "I was wondering… would you like to go with me to Rune Midgard?"

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "Loon Meatguard?" he asked.

Silence…

Anya cracked up as she chuckled a little, then suddenly laugh loudly, as if she pulled a prank on someone. "Wow! That's one heck of a name!" and she quickly calmed down, "Silly, its RUNE MIDGARD, somewhere away from the Elemental Countries, as I was saying, I talked to your Hokage while you were asleep, I was wondering if you want to become a warrior of Odin?"

"OH WOULD I EVER!" Naruto yelled in reply, glee evident in his voice as he jumped.

"Great! Odin will like your kind." Anya replied, with the same amount of glee. "I'm going to give you a new set of clothes before we leave."

7 years later…

Anya and Naruto arrived at the gates, with a major difference, well, except for Anya.

"Anya… when will I be like that?" Naruto asked his mentor and friend, who isn't aged at all.

"When the time comes." Anya replied with a smile. '_You just can't wait to be half-immortal, ne?'_

**Furashuubakku no Jutsu!**

"_Anya?" Naruto called on his mentor, who still looked the same after 4 years of his training regimen as a Swordsman, now Knight._

"_Yes?" Anya asked, finally wearing her Paladin armor, which was custom painted black for the plates of her armor, and pink on the linings._

"_Why did you look like the same 4 years ago? You should be like… 20… right?"_

"_Very perceptive my dear!" Anya said to him, "It's because, I'm a half-goddess! I never age! Well… in a nutshell I'm 25 though… heheh…"_

_THUD!_

_Naruto's on the ground, eyes exchanged with spirals._

**KAI!**

"I also can't believe that Moonie-chan is actually a… er… 'monster' in your world." Naruto said to Anya, who was still uncomfortable with the word 'monster'.

"She isn't really a monster… she's just… lonely." Anya replied.

"I can tell, but at least it could be fun that she's contained in me." After that, their discussion ended as two chunnin called them.

"Name and reason in being in Konoha please." One of them requested.

"Anya Lacrowe and with my cohort Naruto U. Namikaze-Lacrowe visiting the Hokage and both taking positions as Shinobi. Err. Kunoichi on my side."

"Very well, accepted, shall I…"

"No need, we know this place." Anya cut him off kindly as the two walked in.

The quiet chunnin before began to talk to the first chunnin, "Is that Naruto? Doesn't look like him."

"Idiot, its him, it's obvious with the blonde hair and the blue eyes, the only thing different about him is…"

-0-

"Sheesh, stupid paperwork…" Sarutobi grumbled, "I'm going to kick Minato's ass for this."

Just then, screams of bloody murder were heard as Anya and Naruto came in the door.

"Hey old man." Naruto greeted, Sarutobi's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Naruto… is that really you?"

Naruto isn't that hyperactive blonde on his youth, his height now reached that a 14 year old's his formerly spiky hair went down and his left eye to his cheek is covered up with his hair, giving him an badass-emo look, his Lord Knight's armor had it custom painted, matching black plates with gold trim lines accenting it, with a black cape behind his armor. And a huge sword that is a thigh and a half thick, its length reaching to the ground, its special handle that resembles a rapier's hand guard behind his head. And a normal gracious smile on his lips.

"Who is the only person that you know have blonde hair?" Naruto coyly asked Sarutobi, as for the Hokage, he laughed.

"So… how's training for the past 7 years?" Sarutobi finally asked.

"Well, aside from the fact that my true bloodline activated, I had a few good beatings with my Knight masters and some of the gods, but I'll manage."

"I just can't believe that Urd-san has quite a liking to you before." Anya commented a little bit, "She did feel a little sorry for you. Heheh."

"Anyway…" Naruto grumbled out, "I want to be a part of Konoha's shinobi."

"And, I want to be a ninja too." Anya added.

Sarutobi was not so sure about heavy armored ninjas in Konoha's ranks, "Are you guys sure…? You two have really heavy armors, and…"

Naruto did a fast run around the office without breaking a sweat. "Old man, Heavy armors are nothing compared to me and Anya's bodies!" he told him with confidence

And to prove it, Anya took out her newest square shield that is extremely heavy (500 pounds) and lifted it single handedly.

"Wow. That is some skill, well, there's more that meets the eye right?" Sarutobi mused, "Alright, I'll send you guys in. Anya will be a special chunnin since her age and skill says so."

"No can do Sarutobi-san." Anya said, "I'm actually 32 right now, but I'm physically 16. And besides, Naruto's High jounnin level, while I myself honestly is beyond Sannin level."

Sarutobi's jaw went agape again, BEYOND Sannin level? That was impossible! "Well… special jounnin then I guess."

"Now Naruto, you should go to the academy, and they'll be at the shock of their life." Anya suggested.

"Got it Anya." Naruto nodded as he opens the window and skillfully jumps down. A heavy thud shook the ground a little.

"…Showoff." Anya muttered to herself. "Anyway, Sarutobi-san, I'm here to talk about Moonie, I mean Kyuubi."

"What about it?"

"She's not that bad. And also... about the Namikaze part."

"…She…"

It's going to be a long day for Sarutobi. Suddenly, a note flew around the place, Sarutobi caught it. And it read:

_**Old man,**_

_**Have you ever thought of using a Kage Bunshin for your paperwork?**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Naruto  
**_

Silence reigned for a few minutes, until a powerful scream that was heard all around the Land of Fire with random hollers of "**BAKA! BAKA HOKAGE! WHAT HAVEN'T I THOUGHT OF THAT?**"

End Chapter 1:

Well, that's that! I hope you guys like this! Leave your comments, and in a few days I'll write chapter 2.

Preview of Chapter 2:

Naruto comes into the Academy with a few surprises, Moonie on the other hand, seeks a decent mate for her best friend / host. How will things turn out for him? And he also meets his genin team! He wonders who will be his partners! Find out on Chapter 2: Newcomer!

Naruto: Heh! I'll wipe Sasuke's ass off the floor! Believe it!

Sasuke: Shut up dobe.

Naruto: NO. You shut up… Ass-gay.

*insert bloody screams here*

-0-

Also, who will be Naruto's partner for the rest of his adventures? A Harem is still on decision, but for now, here are the choices!

Moonlight Flower / Moonie / Kyuubi no Kitsune

Tenten

Hinata

Haku (Yep, she'll be a girl)

Harem!

-0-

Author's Notes:

Magnum Break: A swordsman skill from Ragnarok Online, Requirements: Bash Lv 5. Effects: An Area of Effect skill that blasts a dome of fire from the caster's body, sacrificing a small amount of HP in the proccess, after casting the skill, there will be a temporary Fire Element infusion on the caster's sword for 10 seconds.

Heal: Self explenatory.

Naruto's sword is basically a Prime Knights (Sieghart 4th Job) sword from Grand Chase.

Since Naruto's height is roughly around 5"1 due being... looking 14 years old, his sword is 5"5 long, handle included. Pretty big isn't it?

Naruto's bloodline is the Valkyrie Bloodline, which will be explained later on the story

And expect Naruto's 'first' few kills next chapter... Heheh

**I also decided that Rise of the Sword-Master Fox will be updated weekly, so, expect these updates every Saturday/Sunday (GMT +8) for the Asian readers or Friday/Saturday (GMT -8) for the American readers of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Newcomer

**Since I already got a lot of alerts in the span of 10-14 hours of it's publish, or actually, sleep. Hehe, I decided to give you guys a little present, which is the early update of Chapter 2 of RSMF!**

Naruto: Well, I never knew being a Lord Knight is damn awesome.

N.R.: Hah! Just wait you'll love it even more! Also, here are the current votes of the pairings. Which will end in the Wave Arc:

Moonie: 0

Tenten: 0

Hinata: 0

Haku: 0

Harem: 2

Naruto: *sweatdrop* Wow, I think I just read too much of fanfics about me with harem pairings, I smell something off about here.

Moonlight Flower / Kyuubi: Well, what can I say? You are a chick magnet on that armor of yours…

Naruto: *blushes furiously* A-A-ANYWAY! Naruto and Ragnarok Online are not owned by , Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto-sama and Ragnarok Online is developed by GRAVITY CO. and owned by Lee Myung-jin.

NegimaRoxas: Onto the next chapter! Again, I thank Hakureisaiga for his awesome Legend of Dragoon x Naruto fan fiction and HuntersShadow's DMC x Naruto fanfic.

-0-

_Previously, Naruto has been taken to Rune Midgard to be a warrior of Odin, of course, in turn, Naruto became the most feared Lord Knight, master of the blades and arts of combat, now, his adventure is about to begin as he steps in his new classroom!_

_**Naruto: Rise of the Sword-Master Fox!**_

_**Chapter 2: Newcomer!**_

-0-

Buzz and rumors filled the classroom like wildfire as they chatted about the new student.

"I wonder who this new student is?"

"I hope that the new guy is awesome."

"…Troublesome."

"Hm? My bugs feel a little off… Must be the newcomer."

"Hmph."

"I think that guy will have no chance in beating Sasuke…"

The murmurs stopped as Iruka came into the classroom. "Good morning, class." He greeted.

"Good morning, sensei." The students replied quickly.

"I'm sure you guys have heard of the new student here?" Iruka received nods in reply. "I see, and he's right outside, I'm pretty sure you guys know him." He turned his head on the open door and called him in.

"Alright, Iruka-sensei, I just hope these guys still know me after leaving Konoha for a while." Naruto came in and everyones eyes practically bulged outside of their sockets.

His once spiky blonde hair now went down with the left half of his face covered (until to his mouth.), revealing his sky-blue eyes, the whisker marks are still there, and his black and gold lined armor shone from the sunlight as he did a woman-killer smile as he greeted. "Hey, missed me?"

Most of the girls squealed at his look, who knew that the once scrawny looking kid before turned out to become so 'hot', as some of them would say.

"Ay, Ay, please quiet down!" Iruka yelled, effectively shutting them up. "Would you like to introduce yourself, Naruto-kun?"

"Of course 'scarface'!" Iruka winced a little at the name-calling but he let it slide, seeing he's the only one who can call him that. "Okay you newbies, the names Naruto U. Namikaze-Lacrowe."

"N…NARUTO!" everyone (except a select few) yelled in shock. "Is that really you!"

"Hey, who's the only person in Konoha that has blonde hair?" Naruto asked them with a grin on his face.

'_I just hope that Naruto isn't as emo as that Sasuke.'_ A boy who smelled of dogs, thought.

'_No wonder my bugs are going a little berserk, his chakra is… massive.'_

'_N…Naruto-kun…_' a lavender eyed girl thought, while blushing.

'_I wonder if he likes cloud watching?'_

"Anyway, Naruto-kun…" Iruka started, "We are just about to begin our Taijutsu sessions, and since you are new to thi-"

"Ding dong, you are wrong." Naruto cut Iruka off with a sing-song voice, which certainly pissed a certain Uchiha. "I actually know all about it, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, that stuff." He finished lazily. "And sorry, please go on."

"Alright, and since you are quite experienced about this, I wonder if it's okay for you to pick one of these guys for you to share your experience with." Iruka said, pointing to one of the students.

Naruto pondered for a minute. "Okay, Uhh…" Naruto raised his finger as he was about to point to a feral looking person. "I choose…"

"No." a boy whose hair looks like a duck's ass spoke. "You fight me."

"Hmph…" Naruto scoffed. "Are you sure? Your aura speaks of over-confidence."

"He's damn sure!" a pink haired bans- err… girl, yelled out in reply. "Sasuke-kun will easily beat you!"

"Ah!" Naruto winced in pain covered his ears, "Damn it banshee, are you going to break my ears or what?" _Damn, even for a half-Valkyrie like me, I still can't stand these types of people!_

Everyone laughed at Naruto's remark, even Iruka, who chuckled a little.

"I will beat you, because I'm an Uchiha." Sasuke told Naruto, who chuckled a little, then did a full blown laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Just because you're a damn Uchiha doesn't mean you can't beat me. You might be all bark and no bite!"

"Hey!" the feral looking boy yelled, "I'm offended when you said that!"

Naruto stared at the boy, and replied with an apologetic smile, "Sorry Kiba, I didn't mean you."

"Heh, you really are Naruto." Kiba grinned as he gave him a thumb up. "Knock him dead dude!"

"Alright, alright, we're wasting time here, let's go outside, file outside now class."

Training Area 3

"Okay, Naruto, you know what you are doing right?" Iruka asked Naruto. Who only nodded with a grin. "Naruto Uzumaki-"

"Lacrowe… sensei." He spoke.

"Ehh… Naruto Lacrowe vs. Sasuke Uchiha will both contestants step forward." Iruka shouted out as he takes on the role of the proctor.

Sasuke scoffed at Naruto. "I'll beat you easily, dead last. Becau-"

"You're and Uchiha blah, blah, blah, get your tampon out of your ass. It takes skill not name."

Sasuke growled, "Hmph, I bet you're all nothing inside that metallic piece of junk."

Naruto smiled, rather evilly. "Oh really now? Iruka-sensei." He turned around to face said teacher, "May I borrow your vest for a few minutes? It won't take long."

"Well, I'm not supposed to do this, but since you asked Naruto, I'll let you borrow it." Iruka plainly stated as he took off his jacket and gave it to Naruto, in reply, he walked a few steps away from Iruka as he faced Sasuke. "By the way, weapons are allowed, no ninjutsus or genjutsus."

"So, what do you want out of my armor?"

"Everything." Sasuke roughly replied.

Naruto laughed, "Okay, your grave." He unlocked his armor, the upper plates falling down with a massive thud, the ground burying it from its weight, he stabbed his giant sword to the ground, creating a small quake, and the rest of it all were unbuckled as soon he removed his armor, gone his baby fat, in came his lean muscles, with a 6 pack abs to boot, and he only wore a pair of steel woven shorts and the borrowed chunnin jacket. Which caused majority of the girls to have a nosebleed. He turned around to face Sasuke again and took on a casual stance. "Bring it."

Iruka then went forward, swung his arm in a chopping motion as he yelled, "Hajime!" and jumped back, who was thinking he felt naked without the jacket.

Sasuke did the first move as he threw a few shuriken to Naruto, whom in turn, smirked as he casually ducked.

"I spy a zeny." Naruto joked, "Man you're so slow. You'll be dead by the time you're in an actual battle."

"Shut up! I'm an elite and you're just a commoner!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto shook his head as he stood back up and took on a stance.

"Psh, whatever." He dashed around the arena, practically unseen. He saw Sasuke look around in confusion. "Aww, the duck ass can't handle my speed?"

"Shut up!" Sasuke threw his kunai at a random direction, who was lucky enough to almost hit Naruto, almost as he held the kunai in between his fingers. "What?"

"Well, well, that was a lucky shot." Naruto grinned devilishly. And felt wires behind him. '_Clever bastard eh._'

"You're in my trap!" Sasuke quickly flipped handseals and yelled, "KATON: RYUUKA NO JUTSU!" the wire behind Naruto exploded, sending him aflame.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled in shock, hoping that his student did not die.

Sasuke smirked at the results, only to be dismayed as Naruto appeared unscathed by the attack. "You know, that could have killed me, if you did it in full power." He taunted.

"What the?" Sasuke blurted out, surprised at the failure of his attack.

"And now, I'm really pissed. You tried to kill me, you broke the fuckin' rules, now It's my turn to play dirty." Naruto faced Iruka as he signaled his sword, Iruka tried to lift it, but it was too heavy for the man to bear. "Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell that thing is six hundred pounds, or even more." Naruto quickly appeared to the sword and lifted it with ease. Which shocked Iruka.

'_Does this kid have some godlike strength?'_ thought another teacher who was watching the match. '_He's a good candidate for master… hehehe…'_

"Now, prepare yourself!" Naruto yelled as he pointed the giant blade at Sasuke "You'll be the first to taste Lighthalzen's first non-lethal attack!" he held back as he ran to Sasuke and swings his sword with great force. "BOWLING BASH!" Naruto yelled as he smacked Sasuke dead on, sending him flying on a tree, and practically 'bowls' away to the other trees. '_Damn, Bowling Bash does live up to its name._'

"W…Winner! Naruto Lacrowe!" Iruka stammered, still surprised by Naruto's show of power.

The pink headed girl snarled as she yelled at Naruto, "Damn it! Why you didn't let Sasuke-kun beat you?"

Naruto winced again, '_Damn, she's worse than the banshees I ran across Rune Midgard._'

Kyuubi, or Moonie to be exact, sighed in Naruto's mindscape. "_**I feel your pain.**_"

"Sakura Haruno, am I right?" Naruto rhetorically asked, "Honestly, Sasuke could beat me, but if he doesn't lose his lust for power and his oh so 'mighty Uchiha' attitude, he's worse than the dead last me."

"Don't compare Sasuke-" Sakura was cut off by Naruto's deadly glare.

"Him, to me? I have the right to compare him to me because it's the truth, get it in your head Haruno. Your fangirlish ways will be your downfall." Naruto stated as he wore his armor again and points his sword at some other girls. "While you other fangirls have great potential, I can see it in you that you can become great kunoichis, so I would suggest you girls train!" Naruto's voice wasn't as scary as before, but more like a teacher's voice.

The fangirls nodded and swore to themselves that they should train.

The boys on the other hand, cheered for Naruto for kicking Sasuke's ass.

"Damn Naruto! You we're awesome on that fight!" Kiba said with a grin on his face, while giving Naruto a noogie. "Can you teach me that if it's okay with ya?"

"I'll think about it." Naruto replied with a smile, while Kiba nodded in thanks. Just then, several people came to Naruto.

"Your power is most outstanding, Naruto-san." A boy with dark shades and bugs crawling around him said, "I am Shino Aburame."

"Heya! Choji Akamichi here!" a fat boy greeted with swirls around his cheeks. "That was an awesome fight there."

Several greetings here and there and Naruto seemed to make friends easily. A few taijutsu spars later, they went back to the classroom for their exams.

"Sasuke, let's see your bunshin ability."

Sasuke nodded as he did 10 bunshins with ease. '_Heh, let's see how you beat that, dobe.'_ Sasuke thought as he went back to his seat as Naruto was called.

"Umm, Sensei?"

"Yes?"

"Is there no limit to the bunshin?" Naruto asked while tapping his sword.

"If you can, sure." Iruka shrugged.

"Okay, if you say so!" Naruto grinned as he did a hand seal and yelled, "Bunshin no Jutsu!" a great poof of smoke amassed the room as more than 50 Narutos were behind the classroom, all clad in the same armor.

"Whoa! 50 bunshins!" Iruka gaped in shock. "How the hell did you do that?"

"I have an awesome teacher."

-0-

"Achoo!" Anya sneezed as she sniffled a bit. "Someone's talking about me." She said as she tossed a key up and down in the air. "Time to see the Namikaze household!"

-0-

'_Hmph, I expected this demon to fail, oh well, as long I can get that scroll, I will kill him! And be with my master… hehehe…'_ Mizuki, the previous teacher at the taijutsu spars, thought with malice.

"_**Shit.**_" Moonie cursed inside Naruto's mind. "_**Someone here's leaking bloodlust on you Naru-chan… And it's that creepy teacher there."**_

'_I'll take care of him, thanks Moonie._' Naruto said in his mind.

-0-

Class ended much as quickly as everyone left the classroom. Hinata on the other hand, was with Naruto, of course, she was previously in a blushing fit. But it was calming enough that her friends Kiba and Shino are with her.

**Furashubakku no Jutsu!**

"_Okay class, you'll be assigned to your teams tomorrow, so have fun today." Iruka stated as the bell rang, majority of the class rushed out._

"_Hey, Hinata." Naruto called out, said girl jumped in surprise._

"_N-Naruto-kun…" she breathlessly called his name, stuttering and blushing, "I…Is there a p-problem?"_

_Naruto shook his head, "Naah, not really, I was wondering if you want to come with me to Ichiraku's. My treat."_

'_Naruto-kun… is t-taking me out?' Hinata thought as she blushed even harder._

"_Heey! Naruto!" Kiba gave Naruto a slap on the back, "Hitting on Hinata I see?" he joked_

_Naruto blushed a little, "That ain't what it looks like dude, I'm just taking a friend out for some ramen, my treat anyway."_

'_A… friend…? Naruto thinks I'm his friend?' Hinata thought, and mentally smiled._

"_Hey! I wanna have some free food too!" Kiba said with a toothy grin, "Can I go along?"_

_Shino stood up and walked to them, and for once, smiled a little. "May I join in too? I can't let a friend of mine have all… the fun."_

"_I don't see why not! The more the merrier!" Naruto grinned._

**KAI!**

"Wow, that's a first time I ate a lot!" Kiba said as he gulped down 10 bowls of ramen. "You're really cool Naruto, I hope we can be team mates!"

"Yep! And this here's just an appetizer!" Naruto said with glee as he only ate TWO bowls of ramen.

"Hmm?" Shino asked as he took a helpful of noodles from the ramen.

"You see, back in Rune Midgard, Me and Anya crossed a man named Dante on our travels, and introduced me the awesomeness that is called… Pizza! Anya makes them for now, and I guess she's lounging around the new house now, and you guys are more than welcome to go there." Naruto said. "But sadly, we don't have any ingredients yet, how 'bout tomorrow?"

"W-well, I-I think its f-fine." Hinata stuttered out.

"Awesome, sure." Kiba replied.

"I shall try." Shino replied back in his monotone voice. "I must leave now, it's been fun."

"Same here Naruto. I gotta go back home, mom might kill me, heheh…" Kiba said as he left the ramen stand. Leaving Naruto and Hinata alone.

"Hey, Hina-chan, how 'bout I take you home? I can't let someone as beautiful as you walk alone in the middle of the night, ne?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face. Which caused the lavender eyed girl blush even harder.

"S…Sure." Hinata replied with a smile, even though she's still blushing.

'_She has some confidence issues, I can smell it from here._' Naruto thought, '_Maybe I can help._'

"Let's go then." Naruto said as he picked up a small pouch full of Ryo and left it at the ramen stand.

-0-

Hyuuga Compound 11 PM

"We're here." Hinata said without a stutter for once, Naruto blinked at the sudden change. Suddenly, guards pointed their weapons at Naruto. "Naruto-kun!"

"Who are you and why are you with her?" a guard asked as he edged closer to Naruto.

"If you guys were looking, I just sent her back home…" Naruto calmly stated.

"Ah! Hinata, you are home." A voice boomed as Hiashi Hyuuga, father of Hinata, came out. "Guards, let the boy go." The guards grumbled as they returned to their posts. "Ah, Naruto, how are you after all these years, my friend?"

Naruto smiled at Hiashi, "It's been well, sir. I still owe Hinata a favor after she did save me before…"

**Furashubakku no Jutsu!**

"_N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata saw Naruto beaten and bloodied, "You're hurt!"_

_Naruto shook his head in reply. "-cough- I'm okay, Hinata-chan, just… peachy."_

_Hinata involuntarily dragged Naruto back to her home as she called on her father to heal Naruto with some first aid._

**KAI!**

"It's no problem, Naruto-kun." Hiashi said with a smile.

"I have to go now. I'll see you guys later." Naruto bowed in respect as he left.

"Bye, Naruto-kun."

Just as he left, Hiashi faced his daughter. "Hinata, I must ask of you, when will you stop wearing that shy mask of yours?"

Hinata smiled, "In due time, father. I just need to keep it on, until I can prove Naruto-kun I'm strong enough."

"Now, let us go train with Jin, your path of being a Champion grows near."

"Yes father."

-0-

"I… I finally have it!" Mizuki said with evil glee.

"Why are you doing this Mizuki?" Iruka asked as he gasped for breath.

Mizuki chuckled, "Simple, I don't want to be weak like you Iruka. I do this for power."

Naruto, who was damned lucky to be here on time yelled out. "Fool! Power doesn't come from a scroll! Strength comes for the people you care about!" he quickly swiped the scroll from Mizuki in a flash and held it in his arms. "Although…" Naruto opened the scroll, "I could use it." He found a single jutsu that piqued his interest, the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu

Mizuki facevaulted and quickly stood up, "You're the fool, demon! I will kill you!" He charged at Naruto, only to duck and sweep kick Mizuki into a tree.

"Is that all? I could read Anya's Icha Icha Paradise books all day if you're so boring to fight with…!" Naruto's cocky attitude disappeared as Mizuki turned into an actual demon, his head formed two bison horns, and his eyes gleamed yellow as darkness enveloped him, a basic demon for some. "Well, well, well, would you look at that, we have ourselves a real demon." His smile grew wider as he stated. "Time for me…" he raised his hair that hid his left eye, only to reveal a gleaming eye that interchanges to red and gold. "To reveal my true power! The Valkyrie Bloodline!"

"Hah! What would a color changing eye would do to me? And you're the demon! Orochimaru-sama gave me this body!"

Inside Naruto's mindscape, Moonie gasped, "_**T…That's him. Orochimaru! He's the one who made me kill my Rose and my kits!**_"

Naruto was aware about what Moonie's trying to say. "_Then I swear I will hunt him down for you._"

"Orochimaru huh? Okay, I have one in my hit list!" Naruto said gleefully as he screamed "**Aura Blade!**" a flaming red chakra began to coat his Lighthalzen, and Naruto gripped the sword in a two handed stance. "Let's dance bitch!"

"Bring it on, Demon!" Mizuki yelled as he punched Naruto, who deflected his attack with his blade. "SOUL STRIKE!" five spheres of blood-red spirits appeared behind Mizuki and charged Naruto.

Naruto smirked as he drew a scroll from his blade and yelled, "**Kyrie Eleison!**", the scroll hummed a white light and a barrier formed around Naruto, boucing the ghastly attack at him.

"I'm not going to waste time anymore!" Naruto yelled as his left eye stopped changing colors and became red as he did a handsign, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he knew he can summon more than enough bunshins, but 7 was enough. The eight Narutos surrounded Mizuki. "Time to finish this!" Naruto and his clones stated as they brandished their swords and yelled, "**Moonlight Blade!**" And with perfect coordination, the Narutos swung their blades, blades of wind came out of their swing as it damaged Mizuki, and the eight Narutos dashed at intense speeds to the demon, slicing him from head to toe, a trail of wind blazing their wake as an asterisk symbol formed, and exploded, erasing Mizuki from existence.

Naruto panted, as he fell down unconscious. Thankfully, Iruka was not injured but he called on the ANBU's help to take the boy to the Hokage's office for a makeshift rest.

Naruto quickly woke up, "Oh, what the hell happened?" He asked as he saw with two eyes.

Wait… two eyes?

"Ah, right. I used my bloodline against him." Naruto summarized to himself, as he brushed his hair back down, deactivating the Valkyrie.

"What… was that Naruto?" Iruka asked, while aiding the boy.

"That was the Valkyrie Bloodline, the only one that gods had in Rune Midgard."

"What does it do?" a voice asked, as Sarutobi appeared in front of them in a flame shunshin.

Naruto jumped a little, "Don't pop in like that old man, anyway, the Valkyrie Bloodline has these effects: Increased speed, increased chakra reserves, and the impossible, half-immortality to the point someone has to cut my head off -_not really... hehehe-_."

The Hokage gaped in shock, speed and chakra reserves may be one thing, but half-immortality?

"Thank god Orochimaru does not know of your bloodline…" The Hokage muttered, "And that will be a problem in your side Naruto, since you had your bloodline, I forgot to ask if you-"

"Err, know my dad, the Yondaime Hokage, "The Yellow Flash" Minato Namikaze? Duh, why do I have the name old man?" Naruto asked Sarutobi, who replied with a whack to Naruto's head.

"Anyway, we'll have to talk about this, and your problem is the council."

"Ah, those people who caused my grief? I was wondering if I can kill them." Naruto grinned evilly.

Sarutobi sighed, "As much as I want to kill those fools myself, I can't."

"Hmm, I smell something fishy there anyway, let's talk about it tomorrow, but for now…" Naruto's eyes rolled above his head, his eyelids were shut as he plopped to the floor with an earth-shuddering thud.

Iruka only said nothing but, "How heavy is that armor anyway…"

Sarutobi shook his head as he sat down a chair and waited for the sun to rise, early bird does catch the early worm anyway.

-0-

"You!" A ninja called Anya. Where in turn said lady stared at them.

"Is there something you need?" Anya asked him.

The ninja revealed to be a part of ROOT, "Danzo-sama has heard of your abilities, he wants you to be part of-"

"Sorry, no." Anya quickly dismissed him as she began to open her Icha Icha Paradise book.

The Root Ninja snarled as he took out a kunai, "And he said that if you decline, you shall be taken by force."

Anya sighed, she stood up and grabbed her sword. "Fine, but, first, I see that you have a scroll that is actually an assassination mission given if either I or Naruto reject the offer, yes?"

"What the?" another ROOT Ninja asked in shock. "H-How did you know?"

"Oh, trust me, Odin is watching you fools." Anya replied, which wasn't really the right one. "Die in the name of Odin! **Grand Cross!**"

Screams were heard as most of the Konoha citizens only saw a powerful flash of light, and said light faded away.

"Now, let me take these~" Anya said gleefully as she took two scrolls from the skeletal remains of the ROOT Ninja. "Time to see Naru-chan's progress while I go back from my mission."

-0-

There's chapter 2 on the wrap!

**Author's Notes**

**Moonlight Blade: **Naruto's original Lord Knight skill, he sends a blade of wind to the enemy and quickly slices said enemy into half, or parts depending of Naruto has a Kage Bunshin.  
Naruto's Moonlight Skill Lv: 1

**Grand Cross**: A Crusader's area of effect skill, attacks all enemies in a cross pattern with the caster on the center, very effective against undead and zombies, but works on Anya's targets.  
Anya's GC Lv: 10

**Aura Blade**: A Lord Knight skill that infuses the sword with an aura, increasing attack power.  
Naruto's AB Lv: 5

**Bowling Bash**: A single-target to mob skill that hits one enemy, and hits anything else on its wake, hence 'bowling' an enemy.  
Naruto's BB Lv: 5

**As the chapter progresses, so does the level of Naruto's skill. Will be explained later if I will publish an Author's Note 'chapter'  
**

**Also, Another poll for Chapter 3**

**Who will you choose to have Naruto's team mates? Depending on what you choose, Anya will be a second Jounnin Sensei where Naruto's team will be.**

**The Original Team 7 + Anya**

**Kiba-Naru-Hina trio + Kurenai + Anya**

**Shino-Naru-Hina Trio + Kurenai + Anya**

**Team 8 + Anya**

**Team 10 + Anya**

**Your Choice of 2 genins and Jounnin Sensei + Anya**

**Notes: If you choose either teams 8 or 10, they will be considered as a "Special Team" since it will be a 4 genin team with 2 Jounnin Senseis. And Sai will be added to Team 7 depending on the events that may occur.**

**Also, Chapter 3 again, will be written by June 20th here in the Philippines, due that June 19th is a special Convention day for me! Hehe~!**

**EDIT: I just drew Naruto as a Lord Knight, here is the link:**

ivandepon(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Lord-Knight-Naruto-167682937

-0-

Omake: Hinata's queries

A red haired man who donned a red and white kimono drank a cup of water after their 2 hours worth of training to the ways of the Rune Midgarian Monks

"You have trained well, Hinata." Jin complimented as he sipped his water. "I'm pretty sure that Elesis will be jealous of your skills."

"Ah, Jin-sensei, what happened to your companions back in Bermesiah Continent?"

"They went their ways, although I heard that Arme might find a way to come to the Elemental Countries, she's been looking for a successor after all."

"Oh… I see, another question, sensei."

"Ask away, my dear student."

"Are chakra and magic and chi… one in the same?"

"In a nutshell…. Yes."

End Omake

-0-

Chapter 3 Preview

_Naruto is now a genin among Konoha's ranks! Who will be his team mates and sensei, and how will he cope? Find out on __**Naruto: Rise of the SwordMaster Fox **__Chapter 3: Teammates!_

Kiba: I hope I'm with Naruto, we'll be a badass team!

Shino: I concur.

Sasuke: Hmph, Whatever.

Kiba: What did Naruto call you again? Ass-gay, right?

*insert bloody screams here and mauling.*

Shino: /winces/ That… has to hurt.


	3. Chapter 3: TeammatesFAIL

After being oh so busy with school and yesterday's convention, time to ramp the next chapter up!

And since only one vote is casted for the 7 day period, sadly, a single vote does not count, henceforth, the team will be defaulted to team 7 with Anya. Sorry.

Negima-Roxas: Care to take the floor, Naruto?

Naruto: Sure! Negi here does not own me (hey, can't say the title since the title is my name, eh?), Ragnarok Online and Grand Chase. Ragnarok is developed by GRAVITY CO. while Grand Chase is developed by KOG Studios. And I'm owned by… well… you guys already know.

-0-

_Previously on Rise of the SwordMaster Fox, Naruto has activated his Valkyrie Eye for the first time and Iruka was the first to witness it. Now, Naruto is going to be assigned to a team!_

**Chapter 3: Team mates … Fail…**

-0-

Somewhere in the Fire Country, a band of 9 were travelling apparently to Konoha, their clothes were all the same, black robes with some colored linings, most of their weapons are held on their hands.

"Guys, are you sure Naruto's in Konoha? He might be still in Rune Midgard… hell might be in Serdin too." A tomboyish girl asked. A pair of swords equipped in her hands.

"Elesis, you do know that we checked Serdin first." A younger female, who is using her battle staff like a walking stick, replied. "Besides, I can sense Naruto-kun's chakra signatures here."

"And I thought I was the only one who can detect chakra…" A boy muttered.

"Well, you have to look underneath, the underneath Lass." The same girl replied.

"Touché Arme…" 'Lass' replied. "Also, we'll arrive in Konoha within a few more hours."

As for the other 7, well, they similarly thought that shutting up is the best option for now and wait to arrive in Konoha.

-0-

"You called for me, Hokage-sama?" Anya asked.

"Yes, Anya, first of all; you did a good job on removing Danzo on the council, and also those civilians. And it's a good thing that you didn't kill him, we can get vital information on him with Ibiki." Anya only nodded in reply. "Next, you are going to handle Team 7 with Kakashi."

"That chronically late scarecrow?" Anya asked, while Sarutobi nodded in reply. "Oh well, beggars can't be choosers. And I take that Naru-chan will be on the team?"

"Yes, since he's only a genin on paper, you can still have your missions with him. And Naruto's team mates are…"

"… Damn, I feel sorry for Naru-chan now." Anya muttered to herself

-0-

"So, Naruto, I'm wondering how you felt about your first kill." Iruka asked his younger friend. While he had his left arm bandaged due to the fact that he got injured before Naruto saved his hide.

"What first kill?" the young Lord Knight asked, "The one I killed a Poring, or the one I just massacred a bunch of Orcs back in Rune Midgard?"

Iruka sweat-dropped. "Never mind then."

As the two entered the room, Naruto instantly went to where Shino, Kiba and Hinata were. "Hey guys."

"Hey Naruto." The three replied.

"Whoa, Hinata, no stuttering? That's new." Naruto whistled in surprise.

Hinata smiled, "Well, I kind of owe it to you."

Shino nodded, agreeing to what Hinata said, "You are the most influential person in her life Naruto."

Hinata blushed furiously. "S-Shino! Who told you that?" Hinata blurted out. Kiba howled in laughter as Naruto mentally smiled to himself.

'_Hinata likes me? Well… Cool!'_ Naruto thought childishly, as he was not experienced with the subject itself… yet.

'_Good job, Shino… good job…'_ Hinata grimaced. '_Please just don't tell Naruto-kun about my secret._'

"Okay kids!" Iruka said to his class, "Time to set your teams up."

"Sensei what happened to you?" Sakura asked, "And where's Mizuki-sensei?"

"Mizuki is… disposed of… for being a rogue ninja… Fortunately, someone, actually a friend of mine saved my skin."

"Is it Sasuke-kun? He can only do that." Sakura asked while the fangirls nodded in agreement. Iruka shook his head.

"Sakura, if Sasuke did it, he'd be wearing casts like me." Iruka replied, "It was our very own Knight of Konoha. Naruto!"

Naruto smirked at the title Iruka gave him. '_Knight of Konoha, huh? Sounds cool._' Just then, everyone's eyes, save for his three friends, stared at him. "What? Something in my face?"

"I don't believe you!" Sakura sai… err…shrieked, causing everyone to clasp their ears. "Only Sasuke-kun can do such!"

"Sakura-san." Hinata stood up and began to stare at with her cold, lavender eyes. "I would suggest for you to…" Hinata took out two VERY, VERY FAMILIAR scrolls in Naruto's eyes.

'_Hey! That's the Scroll for __**Lex Devina and Lex Aterna!**__ Don't tell me… she trained in Rune Midgard as well?'_ Naruto bit his thumb, Kiba noticed Naruto's nervousness.

"Hey, something wrong…?" Kiba asked him.

"That scroll… it has the same magical properties of the Priest Scrolls…" Naruto told Kiba, he shrugged in reply, seeing he is confused with Magic.

"W…What are those?" Sakura asked Hinata while she points at the scrolls.

"Oh just…" Hinata opened the scrolls with great force, the paper flying around the room. "**LEX DEVINA!**"

Sakura tried to say something, but she can't hear herself!

"No, you're not deaf. I silenced you. **Lex Aterna!**" and with that, she kept the scrolls and said, "Naruto-kun is right, you will be nothing but a useless target if you keep increasing your 'Sasuke''s ego. So I would suggest that you shut up. Oh, wait, I already did that." Hinata finished snidely, earning some gasps from the others, the once shy Hinata becoming as fierce as a battle hardened Champion, as Naruto would say it. Hinata picked up a piece of paper, curled it to a ball and threw it to Sakura with great force, normally it would do nothing, but since Hinata had used Lex Aterna on her, it hurts. Like hell.

"Now if you excuse me… Iruka-sensei, please go on." Hinata turned around and went back to Naruto. '_Oh shit, I just exposed myself… damn it.'_

"Hinata." Naruto called out.

'_Uh oh…_' "Yes?"

"You're not a Priestess, I can tell since you used Lex Devina and Aterna. Pray do tell?" Naruto became serious. "And your shyness, it's all an act?" Hinata sighed as she nodded.

"Yes, I'm just keeping it that way until I'm strong enough." Hinata explained, "And I'm a Monk, I'm training to be a Champion. I was fortunate enough that father let me chose my own style."

Naruto stared at her, and nodded with a foxy grin. "I see! Well, at least I won't be the only Rune Midgard fighter!" he smiled, making Hinata blush a little and smile back.

"Now, first of all teams one to six are in circulation. Team Seven will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha." WHUMP! "and Sakura Haruno" BASH WHUMP THWACK! "Err… Is something wrong, Naruto-kun?"

"Nah… I only have two problems, I have an emo and a banshee for a couple of teammates." The class howled in laughted as Iruka raised his hand.

"Moving on, Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame." Naruto saw it coming as Team 8 nodded at each other. "Team 9 is still in circulation, and Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi." Just then, Sakura stuck her tongue out to a blonde girl that almost resembled Anya, minus the elven ears.

"Your sensei will arrived in a matter of few…" Just then, an ANBU appeared in front of Iruka and gave a piece of paper, and disappeared just as quick as he came. "Anyway, announcement, Team Seven will have another Jounnin Sensei."

"Why?" asked a random genin.

"Hokage's orders." Iruka shrugged, "Anyway, I'm going to leave now, stay here and leave only when your jounnin senseis arrive." And with that he left the classroom while Naruto went back to his friends.

"Damn dude. I feel sorry for ya." Kiba said to Naruto.

"I'll get over it one way or another…" Naruto said with a goofy grin.

Sakura, who was finally out of her Lex Devina, squealed since she's with Sasuke. '_God, the banshee and the Ass who's a gay for team mates… wait… Assgay… hehehe…'_

Just then, a silver haired jounnin whose hair defies the law of gravity, with a mask hiding his lower face and his hitai-ite tilted to hide his left eye. Naruto threw a kunai in the ceiling lazily as a water balloon fell from where he hits, and fell on top of said man, drenching him.

"My first impression of you guys…" Naruto, Sakura and Ass… Sasuke stared at him. "Are idiots, meet me in the rooftops." And said jounnin disappeared in a Shunshin.

"Meh, whatever." Naruto told himself as he looked and Team 8 and waved goodbye. He unsheathed his sword and placed it on the ground flat, he steps on it and taps his heel twice, and a blue aura made the sword, and him, float. "**Let's Glide**!" Naruto yelled as the sword aimed at an open window and accelerated at an amazing speed.

"Whoa… he never told me he got that tech…" Kiba muttered in surprise.

"_Was that Naruto?"_ a certain banshee and emo brooder asked in their minds.

-0-

Naruto was flying around with his mana induced sword as he saw his mentor. He flew there and hopped off of his blade, and sheathed it.

"Hey Naru-chan!" Anya waved at him with a grin on his face. "I take it that Sarutobi-san already told you that you're my jounnin sensei?"

"No. And wait, I thought the scarecrow is my jounnin sensei?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Over here you know." A certain silver haired Jounnin said, "Yo."

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei. I think you didn't like that prank?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"You caught me off guard there, and how are you I may ask?" Kakashi did an eye smile to Naruto.

"Being brutally trained by a tomboy and a boy who looks like a girl isn't that good but I can manage." Naruto replied.

"Hehe! If Elesis and Ronan heard that, they'll maul you!" Anya said while laughing at the same time.

"I know…"

"Also, Naruto, what the heck is with you and that sword flying thing?" Kakashi asked, curious.

"That's what happens when you induce the spiritual half of your chakra to your weapon, you can control it in any way you want it." Naruto said to the scarecrow.

"Spiritual half… Mana? Hmm, let's talk about this later, the other two are coming anyway." Just then, Anya and Kakashi detected Sakura and Sasuke's chakra signatures and arrived at the scene, both kids panting.

"What the freaking hell… was that… dobe?" Sasuke asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Uhh… Did you say something?" Naruto asked as he read a certain orange book.

"That flying sword, give it to me." Sasuke demanded and Sakura nods in agreement.

"Errr, why would you need my sword? You're a ninja."

"So I can kill my brother, Itachi!"

Naruto just stared at him. "Oh? Itachi-nii-sama-sensei? What? Got a problem with him?"

"How the hell do you know him dobe?"

"One of my teachers." Naruto said bluntly.

"Tell me where he is!" Sasuke demanded, yet again.

"Oh piss off…" Naruto began to ignore Sasuke as Kakashi stated.

"Okay guys, tell me your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams." Kakashi stated to them.

"May I give them an example? Shikkun?" Anya asked with a smile on her face. Kakashi nodded, although he can't help the fact that being called by the pet name that Anya gave him still gives him the jitters. And Anya started to introduce herself. "Okay you two newbies, name's Anya Lacrowe, I like Naruto's and Shikkun's likes, my dislikes are none of your concern, my hobbies are my personal business, and my dream is again, none of your concern."

Naruto laughed a little while the other two thought, '_All I got is her name.'_

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, and like what Anya said, my likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams are also none of your concern." He finished, "Okay bubblegum, you're next."

Sakura nodded as she said, "I'm Sakura Haruno, my likes are… *squeal* my hobbies are *glances at Sasuke and squeals again* my dream is… *stares at Sasuke, blushes and squeals*"

"_Oh geez Shikkun, we have a fangirl."_

"_A total fangirl maybe." _Kakashi whispered at Anya "And what are your dislikes?"

"Naruto-baka and Ino-pig!"

"_Not only noisy, and complete fangirl who won't save her own ass."_ Anya muttered. "Okay duck-ass, your turn." Anya said to Sasuke.

"Hmph, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I have no likes, I have many dislikes, and my dream, no, ambition is to restore my clan and kill Itachi Uchiha."

'_EMO BROODING AVENGER ALERT!_' Kakashi and Anya thought.

"And last but not the least, myself." Naruto said with a grin, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Lacrowe," Kakashi's eye widened at the mention of his sensei's name, "My likes are my senseis, Anya-chan, my sword the Lighthalzen." Anya blushed a little bit that despite that she is twice as old as Naruto, she has a small amount of affection for the boy. "My dislikes are fangirls, people who think they are high and mighty just because of their names, and assholes. My hobbies are kenjutsu training and reading. My dream is to become the strongest Lord Knight to protect my precious people!"

Kakashi and Anya smiled, even though that the village despised him; he still wants to protect his village.

'_Probably that he's in love with someone here.'_ Anya thought with a gracious smile, '_Or he's just that of an idiot not to notice it.'_

-0-

"Achoo!" Hinata sneezed. '_Naruto-kun must be talking about me.'_

"Come on, Hinata-san, give it your all!"

"Hai! Jin-sensei! **Asura Strike!**"

-0-

"Okay, since that's all done and we got acquainted with each other, we will do the true genin test by tomorrow 6 AM, and don't eat breakfast if I were you. You're dismissed."

And with that, Sasuke and Sakura left, Naruto stayed here intentionally.

"Oh, Naruto, still here?" Kakashi asked as he plopped down the floor and began to read the same orange book that Naruto and Anya were reading.

"I already know about that 'test' Cyclops." Naruto smirked, "It's all about teamwork, since those two fresh genin can't beat a jounnin. And that don't eat breakfast thing? Hah, those guys will be too gullible."

"Yep…"

-0-

The next day…

It was already around 9:50 AM while Sakura was screaming about two certain teachers being late, while Naruto is sleeping on the ground with a satisfied look with a book of Icha Icha Paradise flopped on his face, keeping his eyes from the sun's rays. Sasuke, is, again, brooding.

"Damn it, where are those two?" Sakura screeched. Just then, Kakashi and Anya came into the scene.

"Yo." The two greeted.

"You're late!" the banshee screamed, waking Naruto up with a couple of cotton balls falling out of his ears.

"Eh… Did you say something?" Naruto asked groggily as he left the book on the ground, "Anyway, can we get on with this Cyclops?"

Just then, Kakashi showed two bells and handed one to Anya. "Basically here, you guys have two hours to take a bell from us, if you don't, you will fail and be sent back to the academy."

"Only two bells? That means that only two of us will stay." Naruto played along since he knew this test already.

"Yep, so I say we begin in… 3… 2… 1…" Just then, Sakura and Sasuke hid somewhere, while Naruto stayed put.

"Naruto, you do know that you don't need to get these bells from us." Kakashi stated.

Naruto shrugged in reply as he brought out Lighthalzen in all its glory. "I just want to try how much I can last with a Jounnin." Anya stepped back knowing that a fight is going to happen.

"Well, suit yourself." Kakashi said as Naruto dashed in front of him. Naruto started with an overhead swing with Lighthalzen, only for Kakashi to evade and gape in shock, that is, if he has his mask off, since the ground that struck with the blade broke apart and soil began flying from random directions. "Holy, Naruto how heavy is that sword of yours?"

"Six hundred pounds, why do you ask?" Naruto said cheerily as he lifted said sword with ease.

"Damn, you've become stronger then." Kakashi replied as he flipped through handsigns.

"Lightning Blade? That's interesting." Naruto asked with a smile as Kakashi's hand is enveloped in lightning. Kakashi charged and began to attack the knight. Only for him slide his hand into the blade, causing some blood to drip. "Earth Parry!" a brown colored version of Kyrie Eleison enveloped Naruto as he let Kakashi hit the barrier.

'_What the? An earth barrier?_' Kakashi thought as his Raikiri tried to pierce through the barrier. Unnoticed to him, Naruto plucked out a bell from him.

"**Counter!**" Naruto yelled as the Earth Kyrie dispersed and whacked Kakashi with the flat side of his sword, making him flip in the air. Kakashi spun a few more times to break the fall as he stood up.

"Okay, good job Naruto, you managed to take the bell from me." Kakashi said, clapping. "Now, what are you going to do with it?"

"Wait." Naruto said as he sat down, placing the bell on the stump. "I'll see to it that Sakura or Sasuke will accept my help, and if they do… you know what happens." Naruto picked the bell up and threw it back to Kakashi. "Besides, I passed."

With Sasuke-

"Hey Ass-gay, over here." Naruto started. Sasuke grew a tick mark on his forehead for the recent name calling.

"What do you want, dobe?"

"It's obvious that you can't beat Kakashi-sensei. So to get the bell we have to wor-"

"No, I don't need team mates, I'm an Uchiha. I can beat anyone, anything."

"Fine, suit yourself Ass-Gay." Naruto shrugged as he left him alone,

"_How arrogant, the civilian council must have spoiled him way too much… I'm going to see that the council will be taken care of._" Anya's voice said in Naruto's receiver.

With Sakura-

"Hey, Sakura, I was wondering if-"

"Back off, baka! Can't you see I'm trying to look for Sasuke-kun?" Sakura yelled at Naruto.

Naruto sighed, "Fine, suit yourself."

Back with the jounnin senseis-

"Okay, Naruto, you're the only one who passed the test completely since you did get the bell from me." Kakashi said.

Just then, the two genins popped out of nowhere and tried to attack Kakashi, who failed to do so because they forgot about Anya, who used a **Shield Boomerang **to their legs, sending them on the ground.

"Basic Ninja rule: ALWAYS KEEP YOUR GUARD." Anya stated as her shield went back to her. She checked the time and it was 2 hours past the time limit.

"You guys… FAIL!" Kakashi said with scary eyes, "Actually, you two fail. Naruto is the only one who passed. Because he got the bell from me."

'_How dare he become stronger than I, an Uchiha?' _Sasuke seethed, glaring at Naruto who has a passive face.

"Well, that's taken care of." Anya said while she placed her shield. "Time to send you two back to the academy…"

-0-

Hokage's Office:

"What brings you here, young ones?"

"We are here looking for a certain Asura no Jin, Naruto and Anya Lacrowe, are they here?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Basically, Kaye-sama told us to find Konoha, and enlist within the ranks, as the Knights of Konoha."

"Hmm, I just hope Naruto expect some guests."

"Puhleeze, I can pummel him to the ground easily."

"Elesis, dear, don't get too cocky!"

"Sorry Ronan."

-0-

"Is this me… or do I feel something is about to happen?" Naruto thought to himself.

Chapter 3 End.

-0-

**Well! I cant believe that I seriously have to add Grand Chase characters here!**

**Preview to Next Chapter:**

"**You will protect a bridge builder named Tazuna."**

"**What? A costume wearing brat and three more? Does God hate me?"**

"**You are not to speak with Kami-sama that way, infidel!"**

"**Easy Anya…"**

**-0-**

"**Hey, Naruto! It's been a while!"**

"**Elesis, Ronan-sama? Even everyone else?"**

"**Hello."**


	4. Chapter 4: The Wave Job

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Written first part of the story June 24, continued and finished June 26**

Hmm, a little too early to update I think, but! Since I'm going to be one hell of a busy person this weekend, I decided to write the next chapter.

_**Hinata**_: I am quite surprised at the outcome of the previous chapter (Chapter 3), I mean, 3 chapters and you get a lot of reviews, Negi-san.

_**Negi**__: _Yeah, me too Hinata-san. Anyway, Naruto will be officially a member of the Knights of Konoha (The GC crew included.) Naruto-kun. Take the floor.

_**Naruto**_**: **Got it! Negima-Roxas does not own me, Ragnarok or Grand Chase.

**Rise of the Sword Master Fox is inspired by the authors of RO The Dragoon/Devil Fox.**

**WORD OF WARNING: THIS NARUTO FANFIC WILL HAVE MULTIPLE CROSSOVERS DUE TO THE RAGNAROK ELEMENTS.**

**Negi**: OH WAI-WAI-WAI-WAIT! I forgot to give the reviewers and readers MANY MANY THANKS for their alerts and faves! I love you guys! Now, on to the story! Also, someone in the team is going to say goodbye, because this is her last chapter! By the way, the previews are mind-bogglers.

-0-

**Rise of the Sword Master Fox**

**Chapter 4: **The Wave Job

-0-

The few months was a bit quiet for Naruto, doing one of the few D-Ranked missions, or as he and Anya preferably call it, chores-for-senile-farts.

You name it, walking the Inuzuka dogs (Naruto didn't mind though.), painting, babysitting, and of course, catching Tora.

And speak of the devil…

"_Hey, Naru-chan, target sighted._" Anya said through her receiver.

Just then, Tora sensed something and jumped to a bush. Only to find Naruto hidden in the bush, with Tora sitting on his head.

"Wow, I never knew it'll be that easy." Kakashi muttered.

Naruto muttered something about 'Poring scented hair' and took Tora in his arms as the cat just purred on his touch.

Anya giggled, "I think Tora likes you, but anyway, mission accomplished."

**Hokage Tower**

"Tora!" the Daimyo's wife called the cat's name gleefully as she gave Tora a killer hug, "You're back!"

Tora grimaced at the affection of the Daimyo's wife, Naruto sighed as he called her, "Madame Marianne, if I may to interrupt your moment with Tora, I would suggest that you smother him less." Said lady began to glare at Naruto, who seemed unaffected by the glare, "True that cats love to be well… smothered once in a while, but too much of it can become the cause of…" Tora, who took the chance, sprang out of the Lady's arms and went to Naruto, rubbing his fur on the greaves of the Knight. "This."

Lady Marianne was silent for a moment, and smiled as she clapped, "You did very well, I may ask, what is your name?"

"Naruto Namikaze-Lacrowe, Madame." Naruto replied.

"Naruto, you have seen the meaning of this D-Rank mission, meaning to say, no matter what happens, you have to be respectful, despite the fact that your life will be on the line. Congratulations." Anya smiled at the praise Naruto's getting.

'_I'm very proud of you my dear._' Anya thought, '_You're growing into a stronger person, even without my guidance. Odin, I think my job is done._'

"Thank you very much, Madame Marianne." Naruto bowed in respect. And with that, Lady Marianne left, Tora following suit.

"Good work Naruto, you were able to be the first one to know the purpose of that mission." Hokage praised. Naruto just smiled back with a goofy smile.

"Well, I only did what I thought is the best." Naruto shrugged.

Anya smiled, '_Time for me to go._' "Naru-chan."

Naruto turned around, only to put himself into a state of shock, even Kakashi and the Hokage. Anya's emerald eyes switched color to the Awakened Valkyrie, red on the left and blue on the right, much like Naruto's only duller.

"A…Anya, is… is it time?" Naruto asked as his hands quivered a little.

Anya nodded in reply. "Sarutobi-kun, take me off the list, the Jounnin thing is only a fluke."

Sarutobi grumbled a bit, '_Damn… she just wasted my time, ah great, I smell the paperwork coming._' But nodded.

"Shikkun; It seems that you're the only one who can teach Naru-chan from now on, Odin-sama told me my mission is complete."

Kakashi only nodded, '_Now at least I can make it up to Minato-sensei…_'

"Anya… I… I don't want you to go…" Naruto begged, despite that he is mature, he's only twelve and still a child in mind.

Anya shook her head as she smiled. "I have done enough for seven years, you don't need me anymore. I know you can become stronger without me. Promise me that you'll become the best… Alright?"

Naruto's forced back tears as he nodded.

"Good." Anya kissed Naruto on the cheek as she said, "You are now Naruto Namikaze… no longer a Lacrowe…" she pulled back from Naruto as she wiped the tears off her eyes, she turned around and a door of light appeared. "Time to go back. I'll be watching you." She walked to the window where the door of light extended.

"Anya!" Naruto called her, she stopped. "I love you! I'll miss you so much Anya!"

Anya nodded, their sibling love was the greatest bond that they made. "I'll miss you too Naru-chan, and I love you too." With that, the door of light disappeared along with Anya, leaving only Naruto, the Hokage and Kakashi.

It was silent for a full minute, that is, until Sarutobi coughed to get the two's attention. "Now, I know that you are dismayed by Anya's sudden disappearance, Naruto, but we still have some matters to attend to."

Naruto nodded in reply. "What is it?"

-0-

Naruto stood in front of the council, which were composed several of the Clan Heads, the Civilian Council, a shitload full of selfish idiots, and the Hokage's advisors, just as selfish as the Civilian Council.

"State your name, kid."

"Naruto Namikaze."

An outraged sets of yells were heard from the Civilian Council.

"Demon! How dare you use the name of the beloved Yondaime Hokage?"

"Umm, obviously, the Yondaime Hokage is my old man."

"Lies!" a random jounnin yelled, "You are nothing but a de-!" said jounnin was cut off when Naruto leaked off killer intent.

"**Are you insulting me, or are you insulting Moonie**?" Naruto asked darkly, "**No one, not even the Hokage will insult the Moonlight Flower!**" the killer intent spread much more as most of the civilian council cowered under the gaze of Naruto. Kakashi though, was most confused.

"Hokage-sama, what does Naruto mean of Moonlight Flower?"

"Kyuubi."

Naruto's killer intent quickly died down as he turned his head to the Hokage. "Back to business?"

"Right." Sarutobi coughed a little as he said, "Naruto here, as he said before, is a Namikaze, basically speaking, we will put Naruto as a Clan Head."

"I object." A one-eyed man said,

_This must be Danzo that Anya's been talking about. _Naruto thought.

"Unless this 'Naruto Namikaze' proves that he has a bloodline, he will not be official." Danzo finished.

"Is that all you want? Proof?" Naruto asked him. "Ne, ANBU-san!" one of the Hokage's ANBU appeared in front of him. "Stab me. In the heart, seriously." The ANBU was confused, but nodded in reply as he took out a small sword and stabbed Naruto.

Kakashi gasped, "D…Did Naruto just kill himself?"

Just then, the Civilian council were about to celebrate as the 'demon brat' ordered himself to be killed, but much to the dismay, Naruto said "Okay, you can take the sword off now." But the ANBU stepped back, freaking out.

"Gah! He… He's alive?" a pink haired civilian council woman screeched.

"Of course I'm alive, it's… because… of… this!" he grunted as he yanked the sword off of his chest, and let his other eye be shown, which was golden in color. "My bloodline, the Valkyrie, and I'm the only one who has this."

'_Very interesting… if I can give him CRA and send some women trained by ROOT, I will have the army I desire!'_ Danzo greedily thought.

"Fine, you have enough proof, but, since you are the only one in the clan, I will suggest upon inducting the CRA."

Naruto scratched his head as he turned to Sarutobi, "CRA?"

"Clan Restoration Act." The Hokage replied, "It means that you must have at least 5 wives before you become 18 years old."

Naruto shrugged, "Fine, I'll agree. IF!" pause for effect, "I'll be the one to choose my wives."

Danzo sneered, "Tch. Fine." _'Damn it! Another obstacle!_'

"Also, since we are on this meeting old man, Anya left something for me." Naruto had a glint in his eye, something scary is about to happen.

"Oh? And they are?"

"These." Naruto took out two scrolls, which read 'ROOT'. Sarutobi's eyes narrowed at the four simple letters. "Anya told me that I was to be assassinated by these so called ROOT Ninja, and Anya was close to being 'recruited' to them, in the end, she exorcized these punks. Now…" Naruto's smile turned into a psychotic one, which wasn't a part of his demeanor. "Time for me to finish what Anya was about to do…"

"Shit!" Danzo cursed, "ROOT ANBU!" just then, 4 of the said ANBU appeared and attacked Naruto.

"Boring." Naruto saw their arrow formation was easy to attack. "**Bowling Bash!**" Naruto yelled as he equipped Lighthalzen and shunshined at the back of the formation, swinging his sword and making the ROOT ANBU rebound to each other until they were down to the ground. Naruto smirked as he yelled. "**Moonlight Blade**!" a wave of wind blasted Danzo, stunning him and tearing his clothes off, revealing an arm filled with Sharingan eyes. Kakashi's eye widened in shock. As Naruto went in for the killing blow, only to cut off the Sharingan eyes filled arm.

Danzo screamed in pain. "Damn it, demon!"

"Your warhawk days are over, Danzo. Oh, by the way." Naruto lifted him by the collar and healed his cut off arm, but it only stopped the bleeding. "Thanks for the CRA." He threw him to the pile of knocked out ROOT ANBU as he said, "Old Man, I think you know what to do."

"ANBU! Take Danzo to Ibiki and of course, No holds barred." Said ANBU appeared and disappeared just as quick, leaving only a small trail of blood.

"So…" Shikaku Nara coughed a little bit, who was shocked at the deadly performance, "All in favor of taking Naruto in as a Clan Head and a Council Member?" everyone from the Shinobi council raised their hands.

Hiashi eyed Naruto with silent grace, '_Unbelievable young one, I never noticed a traitor among the midst, you would make a great husband for my dear Hinata.'_ He smiled silently.

"All who opposed?" Shikaku asked, no one dared to raise their hand especially the Civilian Council, who now began to cower in fear of Naruto's wrath.

"Very well then, Naruto will be officially a Clan Head and a Council Member, and will be inducted upon the CRA. This meeting is adjourned." As soon as the Hokage said that, the civilian council ran away in fear, with a bunch of girly screams from the male part of the Civilians, which caused the Shinobi Council to sweat-drop.

"Also, Naruto. I have received word that Team 7 needs backup on a C-class turned A-class which is in Wave country, because I've been told that Zabuza Momochi is involved."

"Hold up, I thought that Naruto and I are Team 7?" Kakashi asked the Hokage.

"It's because I would like to ask Naruto if he wants to create the Knights of Konoha." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Say what now? Knights of Konoha?" Naruto asked, "As far as I know, the only Rune Midgard fighters here are me and Hinata!"

Sarutobi shook his head, '_I should ask Hiashi about this…_' "Actually, a group of 9 people came here, they told me to form the Knights."

"And those were?"

"Hey Naruto!" a chorus of 9 came into the room.

"Elesis? Ronan-sama? **AND EVERYONE ELSE**?" Naruto asked in shock, the group nodding in sync, which was rather creepy.

"Naruto-chan! I missed you!" A pinkette squealed, hugging the Lord Knight in the process (while suffocating him with her breasts.)

"A… Amy, I missed you too!" he choked out, Kakashi had a perverted giggle as he saw the scene unfold, and some were just chuckling.

"It's been a while, apprentice." A white haired man, whose voice is cold, but actually warm and welcoming.

Naruto let go of the pinkette as he bowed, "It has been a while too, Lass-sama."

"H… Hey? What happened to Anya-chan?" a purple haired girl wielding a strange looking stick, asked Naruto.

"She said her mission is done." Naruto replied sadly. The girl pouted in dismay.

"If I may to interrupt such a reunion, may I ask who you are?" Kakashi asked them.

"I am Elesis Bravhart." A redheaded girl, whose hair is tied to a pineapple-like hairdo resembling Shikaku's hairstyle and wielding two swords in her hands. "Leader of the troupe."

"Ronan Erudon." An indigo-haired boy said, having a similar hairstyle to Naruto's, he had an orb and a long rapier-like sword on his hands.

'_I guess that's where Naruto got his hairstyle then._' Kakashi thought, amused.

"Asura no Lass." The same white haired man said. He had a katana stored in its scabbard.

"Asura no Amy." Amy introduced, "I'm the youngest of the Asura siblings, and yes, Asura no Jin is my brother."

'_Impressive, Jin never told me he had siblings.'_ Hiashi thought.

"Sieghart Ming Onette." A black haired man said lazily, "Don't ask about my last name. Eldest of the group." He had a reverse gripped sword on his hand.

"Mari Ming Onette." A blue haired woman whose hairstyle resembled the purple haired one's. "Sieghart's my husband, please don't ask, and I'm the 2nd eldest." She had a book for a weapon.

"Arme Lighthalzen!" the purple haired girl greeted everyone gleefully. "I'm the one who made Naruto-chan's sword!" She wields a staff

"Lire." A blonde girl with sharp pointy ears, bowed respectfully while her bow is strapped on her back.

"Ryan! Pleased to meet'cha!" An orange haired boy with the same sharp ears and respect bowed, as his huge axe is strapped behind him.

The Shinobi council was astonished at their looks and their armors; they had the same black themed coat with black pants, black shirt and sneakers, the only difference is that from its gold trimmings, most of the armor had their signature colors in it.

"Anyway, Naruto-san, onto business." Sarutobi started, breaking off the introductions. "I want you and Kakashi to go to Wave Country and become backup."

Naruto grinned, "Got it!"

"Umm, Hokage-sama, do you know where Jin lives now?" Amy asked, even though she's the youngest, doesn't mean she cares for her brothers.

"I think I can help you with that, Asura no Amy." Hiashi stated, "Follow me to the Hyuuga compound, I am pretty sure that Jin is teaching Hinata right now." Amy nodded, and told Lass to follow. The white-haired boy nodded and followed along.

-0-

"Naruto, you never told me you like Icha Icha." Kakashi started as he hopped off from tree to tree, getting to Wave Country with Naruto following at the same pace, but this time, with a book on his face.

"Hey! You never asked." Naruto replied as he kept the book as he sensed something. "Hold on." The two stopped as Naruto felt chakra signatures around from where they're standing. "A battle happened here, I can sense two Jounnin and three genin level signatures. _And a hint of mana._" Naruto explained, "And I can sense that one Jounnin's signature quickly dispersed to a location. Which I don't know. Anyway, with the trails, we can follow them to where they are now."

-0-

Just then, Naruto and Kakashi came into a house and they saw their client, Tazuna, along with Team 7, Sakura, Sasuke and a couple of redheads.

"Are you Tazuna?" Naruto asked the old man.

"Hell yeah I am, and who the hell are you?" Tazuna shot back.

"Naruto Namikaze, and-"

"Kakashi Hatake, we are to back Team Seven up." Kakashi finished.

"You mean those squirts?" Tazuna jabbed his thumb to Sasuke, Sakura and a red-haired kid donning Wizard robes, and the strange thing is that, there's another red headed man, an older version of the boy but wearing High Wizard robes

"_Another Rune Midgarian?_" Naruto asked himself.

"What the hell dobe?" Sasuke started, "We were doing fine without you."

"Really now?" Naruto asked in a sickly sweet voice, "I heard that a certain Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno were close to being killed by two Chunnins, that were eliminated by a certain **High Wizard** here?" Naruto finished, implying the High Wizard, which caught said man's attention.

"What's it to ya, swordie?" the High Wizard replied. "Oh, it's you Naruto, thought I never saw your sorry Knight ass here."

Naruto chuckled, "Shut up Nagi-sensei."

Kakashi blinked, actually surprised, "Naruto, just how many senseis do you have in Rune Midgard?"

"More than 15. Anya included." Naruto said bluntly, which caused a myriad of thoughts and reactions.

'_What the hell, that damn dobe, upstaging me, the great Uchiha! I will demand those teachers of him to teach me!' _Sasuke thought angrily.

'_No! Why does Naruto-baka had to have more than 15 senseis? Sasuke-kun should have them!'_ Needless to say, Sakura almost share Sasuke's thoughts in a degree.

Kakashi sweat-dropped, '_The more the merrier, I guess._'

"Ah! Naruto-san!" A younger, 10 year old version of Nagi came to view. "How are you?"

Negi stared at him, '_He's pretty familiar… wait, I think this is Negi._' "Negi Springfield, right?"

The young wizard nodded, "Hai! Tou-san told me about you. He told me stories of you and your adventures in Rune Midgard! I am inspired!"

"Wow, a fan?" Naruto joked, patting the younger magician. "I'm happy to make you inspired Negi-kun, keep it up, you'll be a great High Wizard, I can tell!"

Just then, another reunion was broken as Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, came and told them that dinner is ready.

Nagi, Naruto and Negi were chatting about the incident (which led Naruto and Kakashi following) with Kakashi intently listening to them (actually causing him not to read his Icha Icha Paradise for once.) Sasuke brooding and Sakura fawning over said brooder.

"Why are you guys doing this?" a young boy slammed his hands on the table. "It's hopeless! You'll end up getting killed by Gato!"

Nagi shook his head, '_Here we go again…_'

"Tell me, what is your name?" Naruto asked, his face turned serious unlike before.

"Inari."

"Okay, Inari-kun, what does Gato have that can 'kill' us?" Naruto stared at Inari calmly, while his hands were cradling his chin and his elbows placed on the table for support.

"W-Well, he has lots of money, he calls on many thugs… and…" Inari started.

"So, you think money can kill me?" Naruto said to Inari, "Honestly, no offense to Nagi here, but they can wipe the floor with me. Being powerful isn't about having a lot of money, it's about the desire to protect your precious people. You have your beautiful mother and grandfather." Naruto said kindly, Tsunami blushed at the word, but Naruto was oblivious to it.

Inari let the words seep in his mind, and nodded in understanding.

"I…"

"Hm?"

"I want to protect mom and Gramps… They're all I got." Inari said, determined.

"Atta boy!" Naruto grinned as he patted him in the head, "Tell you what, I'll come here time by time to help you become a fighter so you can protect your people after we finish this?"

"Will you?" Inari asked, with stars in his eyes, "I would love to!"

Kakashi inwardly clapped at Naruto's performance, '_Unbelievable, at first he acts like his age, then he acts nearly thrice his age, impressive.'_ "Anyway, Tazuna-san, how many weeks will the bridge be finished?"

"Hmm… Two weeks tops."

"Good, let's do something like this, I will train Sakura and Sasuke a little bit about chakra control, is that okay with you, Nagi?"

Nagi nodded, "I have my hands full with the squirt here anyway." Negi pouted at the remark but shrugged it off.

"And as for Naruto he'll guard Tazuna while he's busy building the bridge." Naruto only nodded at Kakashi's instruction.

"Hey, why does the dobe have to do the protecting while we only train?" Sasuke asked, clearly angry.

"I think you're the jackass here, punk." Naruto spat, "Can't you see? You're literally a genin, and your ego will be your downfall, as for me, I'm only a genin. IN PAPER." With that Naruto calmly walked away. To the forest that was near the house.

He sucked in some fresh air that made him feel a little bit better. He found a nice clearing as he sat down, he stabbed his sword to the ground as a greenish aura started enveloping him. "**Tension Relax.**" He said as he felt his muscles relax from all the tree hopping as the aura dispersed, creating a recovering atmosphere, he closed his eyes to rest as well.

"_**It's been a while since you used that ability, Naru-chan.**_" Kyuubi said as she formed into her half-beast form outside Naruto, doing the same technique.

Naruto didn't open his eyes, but he can feel Kyuubi beside him, since Kyuubi's right arm was touching Naruto's left. "And it's also rare for you to get out of me, Moonie."

Kyuubi chuckled, "I don't see any harm doing it right now, we ARE alone." Kyuubi blushed a little. "And… Uhh…" She scratched her cheek with her paw, trying to find the right words.

"Yeah, I know, I miss this kind of time together with you Moonie, I actually prefer you out of my mindscape." Naruto opened his eyes, breaking off the skill.

Kyuubi blushed, her tails wagging a little, "Umm, Naru-chan, about the CRA…" she played with her fingers. "Is it okay for you if-"

"Moonie, I know, and… actually, I don't mind." Naruto said with a small blush on his cheeks, "I loved you since we were in Rune Midgard, and I still do."

Kyuubi didn't reply, but she kissed Naruto in the lips. Naruto was surprised, but kissed back, he used his arms to embrace Kyuubi, she returned the affection by kissing him deeper, it was a very, very long makeout session with the Knight and the female Bijuu, until they lacked oxygen, that's when they let go of each other.

"Damn, Naru-chan, I never knew you had it in you." Kyuubi said as she gasped for air.

"Likewise." Naruto gave her a foxy grin until fatigue got the best of him. He fell asleep on Kyuubi's lap, making the foxgirl blush, but let it slide as she secretly took out a certain orange book.

Only a nosebleed of a certain fox and perverted, feminine giggling were heard for the rest of the night.

-0-

Kakashi felt a shudder as he sensed something, "Must be the wind." He took out the same book Kyuubi was reading.

-0-

Back in Konoha…

"Hyaaa!" Hinata let out a battle cry as she relentlessly punched Jin with grace, with said man blocking every single hit, almost. "**Finger Offensive!** **Hyuuga Style!**" Hinata then punched with amazing speeds, faster than the Assassin's **Sonic Blow**.

"Ugh!" Jin grunted, the red head found an opening and kicked Hinata square in the stomach. Hinata took the hit as she back-flipped to break her fall. "Hinata, you've… you've become stronger! Just a little more, you might surpass me!"

"I still need… haah… to train more… If I can be on par with Naruto-kun…" she panted out, extremely tired from her intense training session with Jin.

"Jin." The voice of Hiashi said as he came with two people behind him. "You have visitors."

"Brother!" Amy yelled happily as she tackled Jin, kissing him in the cheek. "How are you?"

"Amy…" Jin said breathlessly, "I'm fine… just peachy from the training. Oh, hey little bro." he turned his face to the white-haired boy who nodded in acknowledgement.

"Jin-sensei, who are they?" Hinata asked.

Amy let go of Jin as she let the 17 year old fighter stood up. "They're my siblings, Asura no Amy."

"Hi!"

"And Asura no Lass."

"Good day."

"These two were one of Naruto's teachers back in Rune Midgard." Jin finished.

"Uwaah!" Amy clasped her hands together as she looked at Hinata, "You're so pretty! I take it you must be Hinata Hyuuga?"

Hinata nodded with a smile, "Yes. I am. And thank you for the compliment."

Lass smirked, "Beauty and power… Aspects of female Champions."

"Forgive Lass, he's just a little uncertain to talking with other people." Amy said, making Lass frown.

"Hey, I'm normal you know!" Lass shot back, making his calm mask break down.

Hinata giggled, her sensei had interesting siblings.

-0-

"_Anya! Anya!" 7 year old Novice Naruto called to his mentor, while he is dragging a certain 5 year old readhead Novice "Look! I made a new friend!"_

"_Really now?" Anya asked him kindly, "Hello young one, who might you be?"_

"_I-I'm Negi, I'm being taught by my father on how to become a great Magician." The young one shyly introduced._

"_Ah, I'm a Crusader, and little Naruto here is striving to become a Lord Knight."_

_Negi smiled, "I hope you do your best, Naruto-san. Oh, father's calling me now, I gotta go." He saw his father, currently a Wizard waving at him, calling him._

"_No sweat! One day Negi, we will cross paths again and we will become strong!" Naruto yelled to him as he waved goodbye to his new friend._

"_I hope so!" Negi shouted back with a smile, waving goodbye as well to the blonde Novice._

-0-

"_Anou… What is that pink blob?" Naruto asked, pointing to said Blob._

"_Naruto, that's called a Poring, most of them are aggressive monsters, but in this farm, Porings are tamed and they can be bought as pets." Anya explained as she fed a Poring with an unripe apple, in which the little monster happily took. She gave a similar apple to Naruto, "Try it, he won't harm you." Said Poring hopped close to Naruto, sniffing his hand and nibbled on the apple, with his hand included, Naruto had tears in his eyes as he laughed uncontrollably._

"_Wahaha! S-Stop! Ahaha! It tickles!"_

_Anya giggled, "I think that Poring likes you."_

"_He's so cute! Can I keep him?" Naruto asked Anya, she nodded in reply as he screamed, "Yaaay!" _

_-0-_

"_Come on, I hope this works…"_

"_Anya, we have successfully removed the seal on young Naruto's stomach, and since you have controlled the Moonlight Flower, she can summon herself in and out of his body when she pleases."_

"_That's great… at least Moonie will be happy."_

"_Huh? I'm… I'm outside Naru-chan's body?" Kyuubi asked, pinching herself as if it's a dream. "I… I…"_

_-0-_

"You'll get sick if you sleep there you know." A feminine voice said, Naruto groggily opened his eyes.

"Huh? Oh, don't worry, I'm fine." Naruto replied as he stretched his arms and legs, "And what are you doing here?" he asked, staring at the girl.

"I'm gathering some herbs for a friend of mine." She said.

"And that person is Zabuza Momochi, is it not?" Naruto sensed that the girl tensed up.

"How did you know?" she asked, senbon ready on her hands.

"Don't worry, I won't attack you, I'm just asking." Naruto said, raising his hands in defense. "Nagi told me, about a 'hunter nin killing a nukenin and escaping with the body' and all, nice cover up though. Anyway, I'm Naruto."

"Uhh… Haku, and I'm a boy by the way."

"I don't believe you, you're a girl. I can tell." Naruto deadpanned.

Haku sweat-dropped as depression lines hung over her head. "And I thought Zabuza-sama is the only one who knows…"

"Tell me, are you two nukenins? I would like to make a proposition if you two are."

"Really?" Haku seems convinced at Naruto's words.

"I'm a Clan Head in my village, I'm pretty sure that I can hook you and Zabuza up." Naruto told her.

"Hmm…" Haku thought and nodded, "I shall ask Zabuza-sama about it. Thank you."

"Hold on!" Naruto stopped her from leaving. Haku stared at him, using eye contact to ask, "I think you still need more herbs."

-0-

Days slowly passed by normally for Naruto's case, guarding Tazuna with 100 Kage Bunshins, teaching Inari to the ways of the Swordsman, sparring with the Wizard and High Wizard (with Naruto halfway winning.), and ignoring a certain banshee and emo brooder.

Speaking of emo…

"Dobe! Give me that sword!" Sasuke demanded Naruto.

'_Hehe, I'm going to be devious.'_ Naruto thought with an evil smile, "Hm, if you can lift my sword, you can. _Not._" He laid his sword carefully to the ground.

"Hmph, you did something correct for an Uchiha." Sasuke smirked, but it quickly faded away as he tried to lift the 600 pound sword. "What… The… Hell?"

Naruto laughed really hard, holding his sides in the process. Sakura became furious at Naruto's actions.

"Naruto-baka! Why can't Sasuke-kun lift your sword better than him?" she yelled.

"Because…" Naruto flicked Sasuke's hands away from the sword, and he cleaned the handle lovingly, "The Lighthalzen is a part of me, she is a part of my soul, no one can take it away from me. Until I choose a successor. Am I right?" Naruto asked the sword, his forehead touching the cold blade, and he let go, as if he got his answer.

-0-

The last day arrived as Zabuza Momochi waited for Naruto.

"Damn gaki, where is he…" he questioned himself. Just then, Haku arrived. "What took you, my daughter?"

"He's here."

True to Haku's word, several figures appeared and which were Team Seven, Kakashi, Naruto and Tazuna.

"So, Zabuza-san, have you made your decision?" Naruto started, which caused Nagi to blurt a noise in surprise.

"Wha… What are you talking about, squirt?" Nagi choked out.

"They need to find a home, and I can give it to them." Naruto quickly replied to the high wizard.

"Yes, gaki, and finally! We can get away from being hunted and live a quiet life." Zabuza said to Naruto. "I accept the offer."

"Playing soft on the targets? Oh well, I don't plan on paying you anyway." A squeaky voice said as the man, Gato himself appeared. "Okay boys! First one to kill that blonde brat and get the ice bitch gets paid triple!" Hundreds of mercenaries yelled a battle cry as the charged.

"Think you can handle them No Brows?" Naruto asked Zabuza.

His eye twitched at the name-calling. "I can, they don't call me the Demon Lord Knight of the Mist for nothing! **Aura Blade!**" He charged and began to slice one mercenary after another to pieces.

"Another Rune Midgarian, again?" Naruto yelled in shock, but regained composure, he raised his eye hidden hair to activate the Valkyrie. "**By the bestowed power of the Gods! Feel the wrath of the Sword Master Fox! Naruto Namikaze!**" he chanted, "**Aura Blade! Kyuubi Style!**" A reddish aura flared Naruto's blade, increasing its size tenfold and charged the enemies, and used **Bowling Bash** most of the time.

"Looks like Naruto got this situation handled." Kakashi muttered.

"Damn, for a kid he sure has some skill there, I should have hired you two instead." Tazuna whispered to Kakashi.

"Hmm…" Nagi pondered, "Hey squirt, wanna see if you can put your Lightning Storm into action?"

"Hai!" Negi jumped in front of Team Seven and began to cast his spell, "_**Rastel Ma Scir Magister, I summon Twenty Lightning arrows to form a powerful dance! Lightning Storm!**_" clouds enveloped the sky as lightning began to crackle. Negi pointed to a crowd away from Naruto and Zabuza and zapped them, burning them to nothing but char.

Sasuke seethed, wondering why such power is not on his hands, Sakura on the other hand, is fawning over Sasuke again.

After a few mindless slaughtering, Gato was left, pleading for mercy.

Naruto and Zabuza shook their heads, Naruto turned his head to the other self proclaimed Lord Knight, "How would you like him? Lex Aterna-ed or no?"

"Lex Aterna." Zabuza replied. In response, Naruto held up a scroll and casted said spell on Gato.

"P…Please! Don't kill me! I'll give you anything! Anything!"

"Anything?" Zabuza tapped his chin and raised his sword. "I want… your head! **CLASHING PIERCE!**" Naruto jumped out of the way as Zabuza spun around relentlessly to Gato, turning him into porkchop.

Just as Naruto was about to land, Naruto suddenly forced himself to the ground, his left eye sending lightning jolts all over his body, the Valkyrie's color changed from gold to its normal red, but it has a single tomoe on it.

"Ow!" Naruto screamed as he covered his left eye again. Just then, the pain quickly subsided "Ugh… that hurt… what the hell happened…?"

"Hey! Kid!" Nagi quickly rushed up to Naruto and checked his eye, '_Damn, is this the effects of the Valkyrie?'_

-0-

The day went on normally as Tazuna named the bridge after Naruto while the team went back to their client's home one last time.

"Hey! Naruto-nii-sama!" Inari came and smiled at Naruto, "You did it! You helped us get rid of Gato!"

"And you're getting close to being a Swordsman." Naruto replied, he took out a light, short sword. "Here is my parting gift to you, it will identify you as its master, use it well and protect the people you love."

Inari nodded at his idol, while promising himself to become a great swordsman like him.

"I'll come back once in a while, okay?"

-0-

A few minutes passed and everyone arrived to Konoha, thanks to Nagi's **Warp Portal **scroll.

"Hey, kid." Zabuza started. "What was your Aura Blade flaming rather than the usual white glow?"

Naruto thought about it, "I'll tell you one day, but not now, is it okay?"

Zabuza shrugged, "I don't mind then."

"State your business… Oh, Naruto. It's you." One of the black-clad people, who was actually Ronan, asked Naruto.

"Hey Ronan-sensei, we're here to… Uh…"

Negi went in for the save, "Team seven's finished with the mission and we are going to report to the Hokage."

'_Good move squirt._' Nagi thought.

"And who are those two? They don't look like Konoha Ninjas." A red-headed person pointed at Zabuza and Haku.

"They're friends of mine, so don't worry Elesis." Naruto offhandedly replied. Both 'guards' nodded and let them in.

"_**Ne, Naru-chan, is it okay for me to come out later?**_"

'_Why? Jumping my bones?_'

"_**N…No!**_" came the flustered reply of the Kyuubi. And the link was cut off by herself, still fumbling about how Naruto is becoming suave whilst being in the Wave job.

-0-

Hokage's Office.

"Okay Team 7, you're dismissed." Hokage said as said team left, leaving the two nukenins, Kakashi and Naruto. "So Naruto, what are you going to say?"

Naruto was about to start, until Zabuza cut him off, "I want my surrogate daughter, Haku to become one of the medic-nins, she has the abilities to be one. And as for me, I want to find a stable job here."

Sarutobi tapped his chin, "Well, I can enlist Haku in the shinobi ranks, but you'll have to be in a one-month probation, but I doubt you'll do something since Naruto has earned your trust."

Zabuza sighed in relief, "One month? Well, could have been worse."

"Naruto, these two will be your responsibility, do I make myself clear?"

"Okay old man." Naruto replied. As he turned to the two. "Come on, I'm going to show you in your new home." He gave a foxy smile, which made Haku blush a little.

'_Why am I blushing when I see that face of his?'_

'_Is this me… Or I feel somethings about to go really good…'_ Naruto thought. '_Bah, I still wanna see Hinata-chan after this._'

-0-

"Achoo!"

"Hina-chan! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Amy."

"Are you sure Hinata? You might have a cold." Jin asked, worried about his student.

Lass on the other hand, was sipping a cup of tea, relaxing inside the Hyuuga Estate.

-0-

"Naruto." Hiashi called on the Knight as Naruto let Zabuza and Haku inside the Namikaze Estate, letting them travel around the place.

"What is it, Hiashi-san?" Naruto asked.

Hiashi smiled at the potential son-in-law, "I was wondering if we can have a little talk."

"Oh… Sure. But first," Naruto went back to his new home as he yelled, "HEY! KITCHEN'S ON THE RIGHT WING! I'LL BE BACK!"

-0-

"You do know that Hinata is inlove with you, correct?"

"Well… yeah." Naruto replied, a blush creeping up his cheeks at the mention of the heiress' name. "And I come to realize that I really like her too."

_Looks like things are turning in for the better, Hah! Take that you stupid elders!_ Hiashi thought victoriously, "If you choose Hinata to be one of your wives, you know what to do…" Naruto nodded in reply. "If you want to see her now, you can."

Naruto did so and found Hinata with the Asura Siblings, who were now training rigoriously on a 3 on 1 match. Lass detected Naruto's presence and stopped quickly.

"Hey Naru-chan!" Amy stopped the training and tackled Naruto again. "What brings you here?"

"I want to talk to Hinata." Naruto replied as he slowly got off of Amy's grip. Hinata in turn faced Naruto with a confident smile. "Hi Hina-chan. You're getting better the way I see it."

Hinata blushed, but she smiled a little, "I have Naruto-kun. All thanks to Jin-sensei."

"Listen, uh… Hina-chan…" Naruto started. Hinata giggled which caused him to ask, "What's so funny?"

Hinata stopped her fit of giggles as she kissed Naruto in the lips. "I already know, Father already talked to me about this, I'd be more than happy." She hugged Naruto as she told him, "I really liked you, ever since that I helped you 7 years ago. I love you Naruto-kun."

Naruto was completely speechless, he wasn't good with the mushy stuff but hugged back. "Hina-chan…" he blushed a little. "Umm, although, are you sure about the fact you're gonna share me with 4 more ladies… by the time I get to 18 that is…"

Hinata giggled, "I don't mind, you are quite the magnet, you know."

"Well, since we're lovers… is it okay if I share a little secret with you?"

"You mean the Kyuubi?" Naruto's jaw hung in surprise. "You know you could raise your jaw up again Naruto-kun, yes, Father already told me about it too while you were away."

"T-That explains things then. Heheh…" Naruto laughed nervously, until he said, "**Moonie, you can come out now.**"

The Kyuubi appeared in between Naruto and Hinata in a puff of smoke, as she said, "I am back!" with glee.

Lass, Jin and Amy gawked at the sight of the Kyuubi, and the three of them had their nostrils gushing out blood, and fainted.

Naruto just laughed as Hinata blushed, but giggled.

"Come one you two, let's help them wake up. And do get some clothes Moonie." Naruto said as he picked Amy up

"B-But these are my clothes! I'm all fur!" Kyuubi stuttered out.

Hinata giggled as she helped her teacher up, "I have some clothes for you, I'll go get it later."

"Please do."

Naruto looked up in the sky as he thought, '_The fun's just getting started._'

…

**Negima-Roxas: Daaamn! 18 pages!**

**Hinata: Big whoop for you Negi-san.**

**Naruto: And around 6 thousand words, awesome.**

**Negima-Roxas: Okay guys, new poll, since Moonie/Kyuubi and Hinata are on the harem, who would you vote to get to Naruto's last three?**

**Ino**

**Amy**

**Arme**

**Tenten**

**Haku**

**Others: Specify since I forgot their names.**

**Poll ends in two chapters!**


	5. Chapter 5: Chunnin Exams Part 1

**Negima-Roxas: Darn! I forgot to write an Omake Chapter last June 30 because it was my birthday!**

**Hinata: Belated Happy birthday, Negi-san, I'm sorry that I forgot about it.**

**Negima-Roxas: No sweat, anyway… I don't own Naruto, Ragnarok Online and Grand Chase, the games and the anime/manga are owned by their respective owners. Duh. And by the way, Code Geass shout out in this chapter!  
**

**But first! An Omake!**

**Strange things.**

Inside the Namikaze Estate, the Grand Chase were touring themselves around the huge house, while Naruto was in his new room, which was littered with posters, weapons, and a strange mechanism that Naruto knew as the Computer. The Lord Knight nodded to himself as he sat down and turned on the computer, the computer was also littered with a multitude of games.

'_I guess Dad's really into gaming…'_ Naruto thought as he opened a very familiar game. Ragnarok Online

He twitched, "The fuck? Why is Rune Midgard turned into a world like this?" he questioned as he played the game with a 'Lord Knight' character, which was named Mi-Na-KamiKaze…

Naruto screamed bloody murder… For what reason the author will never know.

**ONTO THE STORY!**

-0-

Chapter 5: Chunnin Exams Part 1!

2 Weeks have passed after the Wave job and Naruto is busy being quiet…

"Moonie, care to explain why do I have a fucking Sharingan?" Naruto's voice screamed throughout the Namikaze estate, effectively waking up the other residents which were the Momochis and the Grand Chase.

The Kyuubi was intently staring at said eye, which reverted to its normal red Valkyrie color. "It seems that when you saw Zabusa-san's Clashing Pierce, the Valkyrie awoke one of its latent abilities."

Naruto became ticked, "No way I'm going to be a fucking copycat! I don't want to be either AssGay or Kakashi-sensei!"

-0-

Somewhere in Training Area 7, Sasuke sneezed, while a certain Hatake who was in his home not wearing his mask on, accidentally sneezed all over the Icha Icha Paradise book he was busy reading.

"NOOOO! My book!"

-0-

"Hey, hey, I'm not implying that, Naru-chan…" Kyuubi sweatdropped as she hefted her giant bell and said bell disappeared in a flash. "I can pretty much think that the Valkyrie's latent abilities can be used only when either A.) That you're going to will that said ability, or B.) See something that will awaken or trigger it."

"I see… But Moonie, how do you know this?"

The Kyuubi only replied with a book that has a title of "Know your Bloodline, by Anya Lacrowe".

Naruto sweat-dropped. "Even when she's gone, Anya always finds a way to smartass me."

"Like how your dad smartassed Sarutobi-san?" Kyuubi smirked. Naruto only laughed in reply. "Oh, anyway, looks like Ero-Jonin is already here."

Naruto's sweat-drop grew larger. "E…Ero-Jonin? You mean Kakashi-sensei?"

-0-

Just as Naruto went outside, he saw Kakashi waving at him. "Yo." The scarecrow greeted.

"Morning Ero-Jonin." Naruto greeted, wherein the scarecrow sweat-dropped. "I take it that the Chunnin exams are coming?"

"Yeah, and due to certain circumstances, you have to be with Team 7 to participate."

"Oh fuck me. At least Negi will be there." Naruto said, "Well, I think I can put Sakura into a turn-around since she needs to face reality. She still has hope you know."

"Hmm, since it's still two months away, do what you need to do."

-0-

Sakura was pondering about the previous events that have transpired ever since the Wave mission, beginning to take things into mind.

'_Have I been really chasing the wrong person?_' Sakura thought, staring at her own reflection in the mirror. '_Why do I feel that something is terribly wrong?'_

"**Because there IS something wrong.**" Suddenly, Inner Sakura assimilated behind her. "**Your fangirlism with the Uchiha dick is what makes you think you're doing something wrong.**"

"What do you mean?"

"**Isn't it obvious gal? That dick only wants power, power to kill. But what about you? I can see the fighter in you, but it is only being hindered by that Uchiha. I would suggest that you should turn away from him as soon as possible before it's too late.**" Inner Sakura said bluntly.

"B…But, who should I turn to?"

"**Why not Naruto-kun? Not only he's the one who can help you, he's strong, kind, and drop-dead sexy!**" Sakura blushed at her inner self's implications. Sakura sighed, it's do or die time for her.

-0-

1 week before the Exams

Naruto and Negi were busy discussing a thing about spells and arts of fighting.

"What?" Negi blurted out in shock, "I know this kind of ritual is possible, but the results are so devastating…"

Naruto and Negi were busy reading the giant scroll of that is related to 'Rituals and Spells'

"The Blood of a Knight and The Blood of The Wizard, combining these two with a Jinchuuriki's blood can turn a human into a driven power hungry demon…" Negi repeated the words inscribed on the scroll.

"Damn, we should quickly destroy this…" Just then, Nagi appeared along with Sasuke and Sakura.

"Heya you two squirts!" Nagi greeted the two, "As you can see, the Chunnin Exams are almost in a week, I want you guys to train, Sasuke and Sakura included. I'll be off quickly, Ja!" with that, Nagi used lightning shunshin and disappeared in a lightning bolt.

Sasuke, being the arrogant he is, came to Negi and said, "Teach me."

Negi blinked, "Excuse me, what?"

"What you did in Wave, teach me that technique!" Sasuke demanded. "As an Uchiha, I demand you to teach me! I need that to kill Itachi!"

Sakura's hand suddenly curled into a fist, '_She's right, I'm being steered from my true skills due to this Uchiha…'_

Inner Sakura nodded as she thought, "_**You're doing the right thing, gal.**_"

Sasuke himself is surprised, he would expect his bitch, as he thought of it, will agree with him right now. Naruto sighed as he stepped in front of Negi, defending the 10 year old Genin Wizard. "You know what Sasuke, I'd rather see you dead, Negi's ability is completely out of your reach, you have near to no right to have a Magician's ability. Sharingan be damned because you can't copy magic."

'_Magic?'_ Sakura began to wonder, until it clicked in her head, '_Chakra has two different entities, Chi, the Physical Entity and Mana, the Spiritual Entity. Now I see._'

"How the hell do you know about the Sharingan, dobe?" Sasuke angrily asked the Knight.

Naruto shrugged, "I just do. Now, I would suggest you leave, NOW." He leaked off so much killer intent, that it froze Sasuke and hallucinating or not, he is seeing three creatures behind him, A Black-Red dragon, A ninetailed fox and a Valkyrie glaring at him, ready to bring wrath upon the Uchiha. Said Uchiha scurried away, both afraid and angry at Naruto at the same time.

Negi sighed in relief, "Arigatou, Naruto-sempai. You saved my skin there, I felt that Sasuke-san was about to just do something against my will."

"That, or he might just rape you in the ass… No offense Negi." Naruto replied, he switched sights to Sakura, who was staring at him, not about to scream, not about to 'throttle' the Jinchuuriki, just. Stare. "Sakura, is this me, or aren't you supposed to follow Sasuke like the bitch you are?" he deadpanned, Sakura winced at the insult.

She shook her head in reply, causing Naruto for once, blink in surprise. "No, Naruto… Something made me turn off my affections for Uchiha." Naruto blinked twice, almost gaping at shock since Sakura called her 'Sasuke-kun' in his last name. "And I want to say sorry, everytime that I yelled at you, about to hurt you and-"

"Sakura." Naruto shook his head as he smiled a little, but noticeable enough for the pink haired bansh… girl. "I forgive you, I'm just glad that you finally broke out of that fangirlis- Wait, what's that?" Naruto quickly pointed at a small dot like indentations on Sakura's back of her neck.

"Huh?" Naruto walked behind her. "W-What are you doing?" Sakura asked in shock.

"Don't worry, I just saw a little- Oh holy Rune Midgard shit…" Naruto saw what was on the back of her neck, a seal that is V-shaped bird. "No wonder you're fawning over Assgay, you have a seal on your back that makes you do so… a _Geass_ Seal. But luckily, something made you remove its effects, almost."

Sakura began to chuckle at the Uchiha's insulting name, but faded quickly as she realized she was being controlled by a seal, and relieved that she is close to removing it completely. "Is it possible to remove it?"

Naruto nodded, "Simple, the more you dislike Uchiha, the more effective the removal is."

"Thank you, Naruto, and may I ask if I can have something that will help me get stronger? I don't want to be weak anymore." Sakura said seriously.

Negi beamed at this, '_This is great! Sakura-nee-san is serious about this! She will make a great Battle Acolyte one day!_' while Naruto was almost thinking the same thing.

Naruto nodded, "I can, but you have to choose first…" And then, he activated his Valkyrie and directly stared at the pinkette, causing herself to be in a strange trance.

_**Inside Naruto's mind.**_

"Hey… where am I?" Sakura asked herself as she was surrounded by a valley with the sun setting, trees dancing around the soft wind. "_Sugoi…_"

"You're in my mindscape, Sakura." Naruto replied, who did not don his Lord Knight gear, but he wore a simple black and gold black that is patterened with Crosses, Swords, Bows, Claws and Staves. "You are here in order for you to choose your path."

"I'm sorry Naruto but I'm confused." Sakura confessed, "What do you mean of a path? I'm already a kunoichi."

"Actually, being a shinobi or kunoichi is one of the paths, but I have asked of you to become one of us, Rune Midgarians, remember Zabuza and me brandishing our blades?"

Sakura thought about it and nodded. "Yeah, I've seen you guys fight, it's not really ninja-like."

"That's because, like I said, we are Lord Knights, one of the strongest swordsmen in the world of Rune Midgard." Naruto explained, "Now… This is you of the present." With a thought, Naruto summoned a Sakura wearing the female's novice clothes. "You are only but a Novice in the world of Rune Midgard, but, as you further your training…" Novice Sakura disappeared only to reveal a lot of Sakuras, donning a lot of different clothes. "You will become one of these, depending on what you choose."

The Sakura summons lined up behind Naruto in an organized formation. And the first Sakura, donning a Swordsman's gear with a single handed sword walked in front of Naruto and began to show off with a few graceful swings and the signature Magnum Break.

"Will you choose the path of the Swordsman? Bold, Brave, Valiant, able to face the enemies with great offense and defense. Master of the Blades, they choose either the path of the Knights, the attacker, or the Crusaders, the defender."

After that, S-Sakura stepped back and turned into a sword, the Acolyte Sakura walked in front, bowing in front of the real Sakura and chanted a healing spell to her, making Sakura feel something tingly yet pleasurable.

"Or the Acolyte, Faithful, Selfless and Supportive, able to face whatever is to come and supports her allies while being a powerful combatant. Master in the Arts of Healing and Unarmed combat, they choose the path of the Priest, the supporter, or the Monk, the fighter."

Then the Acolyte Sakura stepped back and turned into a Crucifix and a Mace. A skimpy wearing Sakura, the Magician Sakura, casted Soul Strike to no one in particular.

"Or the Magician, Smart, Calm and Powerful, able to destroy the largest of monsters with their magic, despite their physical weakness. They can become the Wizard, master of all spells and amplify their power, or the Sage, one who utilizes her job as a Magician to a very powerful extent."

The Mage Sakura turned into a wooden staff, while the Thief Sakura shunshined behind Naruto and carefully placed her ethereal dagger to his neck, and lets go of him.

"Or the Thief? Cunning, Fast and Silent. They have excellent speed that puts Konoha Ninjas into shame, they can stab, slash and kill at extremely great speeds, they can be the Assassins, fighters in the dark, or the Rogues, master of both Dagger and Bow, and able to copy the enemy's abilities and utilize it."

And then, the Thief Sakura dissipated and replaced with twin daggers, while the others disappeared to nothing. Naruto said to Sakura, "I could let you choose more paths, but they are not suited in the Shinobi World… Such as the Archer, Gunslinger, Merchant and Rune Ninja."

"Wait… Rune Ninja?"

"They use Elemental Stones to use their Jutsu, which this world does not have." Naruto replied. "Now, choose among the four." Sakura nodded in reply.

'_Hmm, I could be a swordsman, but I can't handle swords well… A magician is possible, but I have to rely on my spiritual chakra more, maybe… Acolyte… then Monk…'_ Sakura thought as she grabbed the crucifix and the mace.

"Ah, the Acolyte." Naruto then used another part of his thoughts to show a Monk wearing Sakura and a Priestess Sakura. "Now, you have chosen your first path, now, on the second path that will be your everlasting one, choose wisely Sakura. For once you choose it; you must not turn back on your selected path." Naruto finished sagely.

Sakura stared at the two entities, as the Monk is showing off some of the skills they will have, similar to a certain Hyuuga's Finger Offensive and Extremity Fist / Asura Strike, while the Priestess chanted a mantra of multiple defensive magic and called forth the power of the heavens to strike her enemies.

"I'll become a Monk."

"I see, a balance of physical power and magic, you chose wisely, as I can see a huge amount of potential strength in you, and with your chakra control despite your lack of reserves, you can become a great fighter. Now, since you have chose the path of the Acolyte, expect a change of wardrobe and you can feel the Mana of Odin surrounding you." Naruto said.

Sakura nodded as her old kunoichi clothes suddenly changed into a full pink Acolyte dress.

"Now, let's leave."

"Wait, isn't it supposed to be like afternoon already? We're here for 5 hours."

"Hah, just like what I asked Moonie, we only passed 5 minutes outside you know."

-0-

Just then, Sakura and Naruto released their heated gaze on each other, Naruto scratching his Valkyrie while hiding hit.

"Waah! Sakura-nee-san, you're an Acolyte?" Negi clapped, "I can sense the Champion in you too! A supportive fighter, I am most impressed!" '_Although it did shock me with the sudden flash of her clothes…'_

"Now Negi, chill. We just came out of the mindscape and it took a lot out of me." Naruto said as he fixed his hair. "Sakura, I'm pretty sure Jin-sensei is busy teaching Hinata right now, but ask him later if he can train you in the ways of the Champion." Sakura nodded in reply, "Now, I'll teach you something very basic, Heal."

"You mean that green glowing chakra before?" Sakura asked.

Naruto nodded, "Yes, it's simple really, when you see a wound, you have to place your hands in it and think that it's being closed and fixed. Your chakra control will make it more effective. Now…" Naruto took out a kunai and sliced a little bit of his arm, blood slowly drawing from it. "Try to heal this small wound."

Sakura complied as she gingerly placed her hands on Naruto's wounded arm, and thought. '_**Heal!**_' Just then, a green aura began to envelop her hands and Naruto's arm, the blood disappeared and the wound completely closed without any traces. "W-Wow… it worked."

Naruto smiled, "Good job, Saku-chan, that's just the basics, the rest will be taught by Jin." Sakura blushed at the new nickname, but smiled nonetheless.

"Naruto, can I borrow that kunai?" Naruto gave it to her and she pulled hair back, and sliced the excess off.

"Never thought you'll be doing that."

Sakura chuckled, "It will be a hindrance later on, anyway."

A few hours later, Negi had to leave to train by himself, Naruto nodded and was left alone with Sakura, both casually chatting about things. Just then, Naruto felt something. He quickly hefted his sword only to aim it to a square rock.

Naruto sweat-dropped, "Uhh, Konohamaru, no rock is that perfectly shaped."

"Damn, you really are my rival, boss." A boy's voice replied as he lifted the box off, revealing Konohamaru with his friends Moegi and Udon.

"Hey, Kono, Moegi, Udon." Naruto greeted. And the kids greeted back.

"Hey, Boss, who is she, your girlfriend?" Konohamaru bluntly asked, causing Sakura to blush like a tomato.

"That's Sakura, my former teammate, but I'm currently assigned to Team 7 to take part in the Chunnin Exams, as for the girlfriend things, well, her decision." Naruto said indifferently, causing Sakura to calm down.

"I see… so, Boss, Sakura-nee, Wanna play ninja with us?" Konohamaru asked, both Lord Knight and Acolyte nodded, and the three kids ran while the two genin chased them.

'_I never knew Naruto was really a kind person… I guess I got blinded by that stupid seal._' Sakura thought.

Inner Sakura began to cheer around her mind, _**"Way to go gal! You just became friends with the hottest Konoha nin around!**_" Sakura blushed a bit but shook it off.

Just then, Konohamaru steered around and hit someone, hard.

"Hey! That hurt you little dipshit!" A 13 year old boy, wearing a purple war paint with a strange cat ears hidden under his coat, said, "You're gonna pay for that!" as he picked up Konohamaru

"I didn't mean it! It's an accident!" Konohamaru said, trying to let go of the cat-ear-man's grasp.

The blonde female, sighed as she said, "Let go of the kid, Kankuro, he did nothing."

"Hey! Kono! You okay?" Naruto asked, only to see Kankuro and the blonde girl. "Hey, let go of the kid."

"Oh fuck you blondie!" Kankuro insulted, which caused both Naruto and the blonde girl twitch.

"You know…" the blonde girl went behind Kankuro and kicked him in the nuts, HARD. Naruto, Konohamaru and Udon winced as they held their precious, as if they got hit as well. While Kankuro sprawled on the ground, holding his balls in pain. "It's not nice to insult blondes."

"Agreed, Ms…"

"Sabaku no Temari. And you are?"

"Naruto Namikaze, it's a pleasure to meet someone of such beauty." Naruto said with a smile that made Temari blushed.

Just then, a redhead appeared, staring at Kankuro questionably. "What… the fuck happened here?" the redhead muttered.

"You don't want to know." Temari said dismissively.

Gaara turned around to face Naruto. "Who are you? And the one on the tree…?" he asked, just then, Sasuke jumped down from the tree.

"I'm Naruto Namikaze, and the duck ass there is Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto said, and mouthed to Gaara, '_Although he's more Assgay than Sasuke, Gaara, trust me.'_

Gaara smirked, "I will look forward with our match, now, let's go, Temari. And will you fucking please stand up now Kankuro? I don't want to drag your sorry ass."

Naruto whistled in amusement. "O-wee, looks like Gaara's have a very, very foul mouth in his system."

"**Blame Shukaku, she's turning him into a berserk sunuva bitch.**" Moonie suddenly replied. "**We have to find a Seal Master quick before the tanuki makes him go berserker.**" Naruto nodded and silently thanked her.

A few days later…

Team 7 + Naruto came in the Academy only to see a Chinese-style dressed girl helping up a bowl-hair cut kid.

"Don't even think of trying to get in guys, We're just saving your sorry asses…"

"You know, I'm going to-" Sasuke started.

"Oh if you're going to take a shit, go ahead, nobody cares." Naruto and Sakura suddenly said in unison, causing both to laugh. Negi chuckled. Sasuke snarled at Naruto, but then suddenly got a strange amount of lust was generated to Sakura.

Then, the bowl-cut guy, named Lee, came and said to Sakura, "Hello! My name is Rock Lee, will you go out on a date with me?"

Sakura smiled, "That's very nice and sweet of you to ask, but I really don't want to look for a relationship right now, sorry." Lee nodded in response.

"Very well, thanks for answering then!"

'_Hello beautiful!_' Naruto snickered as Tenten stared at him, and he winked, causing the girl to blush. And he felt Neji stare at him hatefully, "You know, Neji, if you're going to stare at my ass, I don't want to, and just so you know, Hinata WILL beat you if she matches up with you." Naruto said as he called Sakura and Negi to follow him. "And I will kill you personally if you try to kill Hinata…"

Neji scowled, _'Impossible, it is not Hinata's fate to beat me, she is nothing but a loser, and I am a genius!'_

-0-

"Achoo!" Hinata sneezed.

Kiba gave her a tissue as he said, "Darn Hina-chan, I think you're getting a cold or something, here, a tissue."

Hinata nodded and took it, "Thanks Kiba-kun."

Shino fixed his sunglasses as he muttered, "Hinata's not sick though…"

'_That, and someone wants to kill me… Oh, if it's my cousin I will give him a taste of Extremity Fist...'_ Hinata thought, rather darkly.

-0-

Omake 2: Hinata's Extremities!

Hinata was lightly punching a target dummy and then stopped for a few seconds. "Okay, let's do this…"

"**Dangerous Soul Collect!**"

"**Critical Explosion!**" Hinata's skin suddenly turned fiery red with lightning coursing her skin. She jerked her fist back and then yelled, "**Extremity Fist!**" with a very powerful punch to the dummy, it broke from its post and it flew away.

"Whoa! Now that's what I call EXTREME!" Jin commented with his eyes wide.

Somewhere in Konoha…

Naruto was busy training Sakura on how to use Blessing and Increase Agility effectively, until that is, a certain Training Dummy just whacked Naruto straight in his temple.

"Ah! Naruto, are you okay?" Sakura asked worriedly to the Lord Knight.

Naruto had a pair of swirly eyes as he said, "Hinata… Too much power…"

And he'll never hear, or see the end of the flying dummies, for every Hinata's Extremity Fist connects to a Training Dummy, somewhere, Naruto is in pain…

**Negima-Roxas: That's a wrap! Two omakes for my late birthday present!**


End file.
